Eyes of the Mediterranean
by AlphaTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: What happens if Poseidon had a daughter no one knew about? What if She is from Greece? What would happen if she woke up at Camp Half-Blood?What would happen if she wasn't suppose to exist and Zeus wants her dead?Well then this story will answer your questions! Introducing Percy's new half sister Kalliroe Adrasteia!My first fanfiction so no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am AlphaTheGreatandPowerful! This is my first fanfic so no flames please! Anyway in this first chapter Percy, Annabeth, and my character Elizabeth find a mysterious girl unconscious at Thalia's tree. Who is she? Well if I told you then that would ruin the story! Anyway here it is, the first Chapter to Eyes of the Mediterranean! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the original characters. I only own the characters I came up with.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

I thought nothing could go wrong today. That just goes to show you how wrong I can be. The day started out good, I woke up in Camp Half-Blood, my favorite place in the world, and then I got to hang out with my girlfriend Annabeth. We were relaxing by the lake when we saw a girl with curly red hair pulled back into a ponytail was running up to us. When she finally got to us she was out of breath.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Annabeth asked. The girl looked like she had seen a ghost and I knew exactly how that felt.

"T-there was a f-flash a-and she was just there!" Now I normally don't speak gibberish but what I got from what she said was there was a flash and a girl had appeared.

"Where?" I asked.

"H-Half-Blood Hill," she gasped.

We ran as fast as we could to the top of Half-blood Hill to find a girl. She looked about the same age as the girl who came get us, which is to say, about 14 years old. She had very long black hair that reached all the way down to her knees as if she decided to never cut it. Her skin was like mine but it was more tanned. Her T-shirt has some strange letters on it that seemed to be familiar but I didn't stop to think about them. She was unconscious and breathing slowly.

"We need to get her to the Big House. Annabeth go run and tell Chiron we have an injured half-blood." She nodded and ran off towards the Big House. I turned to the red-headed girl. Her blue eyes were darting from me to the unconscious girl who was now in my arms.

"What's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth run and go get a medic from the Apollo cabin."

"I'm from the Apollo cabin…" I wondered how skilled she was. The girl was now barely breathing so I decided to risk it.

"Come on. You're going to help us." Elizabeth nodded and we ran to the Big house which, by the way, isn't easy while carrying an unconscious girl. When we got to the porch Chiron was already waiting for us. He picked up the girl as if she weighed no more than a pillow and brought her to the infirmary. Elizabeth followed him and told us to wait out here. Me and Annabeth just sat on the Big House's porch.

"What do you think happened to her?" She asked me.

" I don't know. She didn't even look like she was attacked." Annabeth nodded, apparently she had noticed this as well. Just then Ciron had walked out and was followed by Elizabeth.

"Well it took a good bit of ambrosia and nectar but we finally got her breathing normally." Chiron sighed.

"But she's still unconscious," Elizabeth said worriedly. "and we can't figure out why. There we're no traces of a fight or anything!"

Chiron patted her shoulder. "Calm yourself child, she is safe and that's what matters." Elizabeth nodded.

"We will have to take care of the girl until she wakes up." We all agreed to that. Elizabeth said she wanted to stay with the girl but Chiron refused. In the end Chiron sent Elizabeth to the Apollo cabin so she can calm down. Once she left Chiron told me and Annabeth to go as well.

"The girl will be taken care of don't worry." He told us. So me and Annabeth went back to the lake to relax, even though our minds where on the unconscious girl.

For the next 2 weeks we took care of the girl. She seemed to be getting better. At the end of the first week she had mumbled something but we couldn't make out what she said. Then in the middle of the second week she had stirred but she didn't wake up. Chiron said that the girl would wake up soon but he wasn't sure exactly when. It was the end of the second week when she woke up and this is what happened.

I had just gotten some ambrosia squares for her and was about to pour some nectar when I heard something. I turned around to see if she had woken up, but she still looked unconscious. So I turned back to pour the nectar when suddenly I was pinned down to the ground. I looked up to see who my attacker was. The girl, who me, Annabeth, Chiron, and Elizabeth had taken care of for 2 weeks, had me pinned down. Her sea green eyes were full of anger. She started saying something in another language but when she saw my confused face she sighed.

"American?" She asked, now in English. I nodded.

"Well then that threat was just ruined. Let me skip to the questions then. Who are you, where am I, why am I here, and…and," She seemed to choke up on the last question. She looked like she was about to start crying. "and where is my Mom?!" She yelled at me.

Before I could even attempt to answer her questions, Chiron came in with his bow. The girl turned on him angrily, but when she saw the centaur all the color drained from her face. Her grip on me loosened and I took that as an opportunity to escape. When she saw me trying to escape her grip tightened. "Don't even think about it!" She shouted. Lucky for me Chiron walked over and lifted her off of me. "Now now, you can't just go and pin someone down who was helping you to the ground like that." She got out of Chiron's hold and turned to him angrily. "HELPING ME?! I don't even know where I am so don't even start with that load of σκατά!"**(don't worry. That word just means crap)**

"What's this about my boyfriend being pinned down?" We all turned and saw Annabeth standing in the doorway. Her grey eyes were bright with amusement as if she thought that the concept of someone pinning me down was funny. Annabeth looked around assessing the situation and then zoned in on the girl.

"So she's finally awake?"

The girl looked confused now. "What do you mean by 'finally'?" She asked.

"You appeared on the top of Half-Blood Hill after a flash and you have been unconscious for two weeks," Annabeth explained.

The girl looked more confused than angry now. "Half-Blood Hill? Unconscious? For two weeks?!" She sounded very confused.

"I see we have a lot to talk about." Annabeth turned to me. "Percy why don't you go find Elizabeth and tell her the girl's awake."

It took the girl a few seconds to realize that I was going. "Oh no you don't! If you think that I'm just going to let you go then you are—"

"Oh don't worry," Annabeth said cutting her off. "I'll take care of him later." I stared at her wondering if she was serious.

"Percy? Your going find Elizabeth? Remember?"

Chiron seemed to understand what Annabeth was trying to do. "Yes!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Come on Percy! You need to find Elizabeth!" I made a mental note to tell him he needed to work on his acting skills. He dragged me at the door, leaving Annabeth and the girl alone.

**Well that's the first chapter! What? Surprised I didn't tell you the girl's name yet? Or maybe you think I don't have one yet. Well I do have one but you're just going to have to wait for the second chapter to find out! Don't you just love suspense? Haha don't worry I have actually already started writing the second chapter but if you could give me some ideas I might just use them but don't worry I'll make sure your ideas are recognized. Please review! Waffles and pancakes to all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR CHAPTER 2! I'm seriously disappointed that barely anyone reviewed! PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway read the chapter and then Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don"t own the original PJO story yadayadayada**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

After Percy had closed the door I asked the girl to sit down with me on the bed. For a few seconds I just studied her. Her sea green eyes were full of ferocity and nervousness. She kept twisting her long black hair around her finger. She is definitely a half-blood, I thought to myself, but I felt like I was missing something important about her. I tried to shake off that feeling.

"So…what's your name?" Always a good start.

"Kalliroe." She replied obviously leaving out her last name on purpose.

"Nice name. My name is Annabeth. I'm guessing you have some question's right Kalliroe?"

Kalliroe looked at me fiercely. "Uh duh? Where am I? Who was that boy and WHY ON EARTH DID I SEE A CENTAUR?!" She was practically yelling now.

"Calm down, I'm going to answer all of these questions." Kalliroe crossed her arms as if saying that I better answer them and fast.

"Okay to answer your first question your at Camp Half-Blood."

She gave me a confused look. "Half-Blood?" Like half human half what?" She was more curious than angry now and I was glad. I really didn't want this girl to rip my head off or anything.

"Half god, like the Greek gods. They are still here today, in the U.S. We, the kids at this camp, are their children. We're demigods."

She looked me right in the eye and for some reason it made me nervous. "Demigods? Are you serious?" She didn't sound surprised or even scared. She sounded like she thought I was lying.

"I am serious, my mother is Athena—"

"The goddess of wisdom?" she interrupted.

I nodded. "And that boy? He's my boyfriend Percy. He's the son of Poseidon. This camp is for heroes. That centaur you saw is—"

"Chiron, the trainer of Achilles, Hercules and many other Greek heroes." I stared at her. How did she know that? It was obvious she had never heard of Camp Half-Blood, so how did she know who Chiron was?

"Yeah…how did you know that?"

She bit her lip. "I..uh..I study a lot of Greek mythology and you kept talking about heroes and demigods so I just guessed."

"Good guess, anyway I'm not lying to you. We really are demigods…and so are you."

"I-I believe you. So if the Greek gods are still alive why are they in America? And how come you guys…I mean, we, never noticed them before?"

I narrowed my eyes. Is Kalliroe hiding something? Was the angry-to-scared just an act? Is she trying to destroy the camp from the inside? I pushed these thoughts away. If there was one thing I was certain about Kalliroe it's that she wouldn't try to destroy the camp. I could tell that just by looking at her. So then what was she trying to hide?

"Well they follow Western Civilization and we can't normally see them because of the Mist."

"The what?"

I explained to her about the Mist and how the gods stayed wherever the flame of Western Civilization was strongest. Kalliroe was a fast learner. "Uh-huh…well that covers that question. So…everyone here is a demigod?"

"Yes."

"So…who's my parent?" Kalliroe paled. "My parent! MY MOM! Where am I? Like where is this camp located? All I remember is the boat, then that monster and then I'm here! WHERE ARE WE?!" She was now looking at me and her eyes were filled with intense rage and fear.

"N-New York?"

I thought she was going to start punching me but instead she sat down put her head in her hands, and cried.

**Percy's POV**

I walked up to the Apollo Cabin. I had already looked for Elizabeth at the archery range and in the forest so if she wasn't here I would have no idea where to look next. Lucky for me she was in the cabin. She was sitting down at the piano playing a slow tune. It was beautiful but also kind of sad. She's probably thinking about that girl. Elizabeth was worried sick about her. For some reason she blamed herself for the girl being unconscious for so long.

She noticed me and stopped playing. "Hey Percy...," She mumbled. She was wearing a short that had a cartoonish smiley face on it which really didn't match her gloomy mood.

"Elizabeth the girl, she's awake."

She bolted out of her chair. "What?! When?!" She exclaimed.

"Uh..just a few minutes ago, she kind of pinned me down and now Annabeth is explaining to her about the camp and half-bloods."

Elizabeth was beaming now. I smiled. Annabeth, Elizabeth, and me had become pretty good friends over the last two weeks and she had been so depressed about the girl it was good to see her happy like this.

"You want to come meet her?"

"YES!" She grabbed my arm and ran to the big house. When we opened the door we saw that the girl was crying. Annabeth saw me.

"Uh…hey Percy."

"Why is she crying?" Elizabeth sounded worried again. Annabeth looked back to the crying girl.

"Oh…uh I'm exactly not sure. I think Kalliroe is worried about her mom." I guessed the girl was Kalliroe.

Elizabeth walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kalliroe. "Hey Kalliroe, tell us what's wrong."

When Kalliroe looked up she had tears streaming down her face. "My Mom and I were getting on this boat that was going to America and…and there was this giant monster that came out of the sea and attacked the boat. All I remember after that is waking up in here."

"That's so sad…are you going to be okay?"

"I-I don't know…I don't even know if she's alive or…" She didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Well for what it's worth, welcome to Camp-Half Blood." Elizabeth smiled at her and Kalliroe smiled back.

She turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry I pinned you down Percy. I was just scared…,"

"It's alright. You woke up in a place you didn't know so I don't blame you."

"Hey Kalliroe you said that you were getting on a boat that was going _to _America right?" Annabeth asked.

Kalliroe nodded. "Yeah it was my first time actually leaving the country."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "So you don't live in America then? Where do you live?"

"I live in Athens, Greece."

Annabeth paled. "F-from Greece?! T-that's impossible! The gods don't go to Greece anymore! Did your Mom live in America before you were born?"

Kalliroe looked at Annabeth confused. "Um…no, my mom said that we have always lived in Greece. We actually are completely Greek. My mom even took me to have a blood test when I said I didn't believe her. Why?"

Annabeth was shaking now. "This is bad if Zeus finds out it will be catastrophic."

"Wait Zeus is going to get mad just because I'm from Greece? Well that's dumb, he's from Greece too."

"We need to tell Chiron about this he'll know what to do."

"You mean the centaur? Sure I've never met a centaur before lets go." She stood up and walked out. Two seconds later she popped her head back in. "Uh where am I supposed to go?"

**Alright guys that's the second chapter! I posted up this one pretty fast. I'm disappointed that almost no one reviewed:( PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEE REEEVVIIIEEEWWWW Click the little blue button! no not the red one! YOU NEVER CLICK THE RED BUTTON! Click the blue one! I'll try to update as fast as I can. Until then waffles and pancakes to all of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYY GUYS! I'm so excited! I got some reviews! Okay so in the next chapter I'm going to need one of you guy's characters so send them in! If you can't remember the guide lines there on chapter 2 at the bottom or you can go to my profile page. So here's chapter 3! Sorry it's so short! It's like really short, but The next chapter is **_**definitely**_** going to be longer I promise! But send in those characters!*begs***

**I also would like to thank Piper-Weasley for helping me make this chapter more descriptive.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alpha: I guess I have to do this disclaimer thing now..**

**Elizabeth: Um you?**

**Alpha: Okay fine **_**you're**_** doing the disclaimer.**

**Elizabeth: Thank you. Alright so he doesn't own PJO Rick Riordan does, he only owns the characters he made**

**Kalliroe: Speaking of which aren't I getting claimed in this chapter?**

**Alpha: HEY NO SPOILERS!**

**Chapter 3**

**Kalliroe's POV**

"So, you really are from Greece?" Chiron asked for like the seventh time.

I was starting to get irritated by him. "The answer is still yes!" I said, rolling my eyes. Was he ever going to believe me?

Chiron nodded. Annabeth and me had explained the whole I-came-from-Greece thing to him and it was obvious that he was worried. He kept trotting back and forth. "I don't understand," I said, out of the blue, "What's so bad about coming from Greece?"

The centaur sighed, "For one thing, none of the gods can go back to the ancient lands. They follow the flame of Western Civilization for a reason, you know." He looked at me and I nodded, he had explained the Western Civilization thing a few minutes back. The gods mostly "went with the flow". "Of course, some of the minor gods stayed there but it is obvious that you are not the daughter of a minor god, I can tell that much."

"Okay, so...you're saying that I'm not supposed to exist?" I questioned worriedly as I saw Percy giving me a look of sympathy but I didn't know why.

"Zeus, if he isn't your father of course, will be furious with both you and your father once you are claimed."

"Wait are you saying I might be Zeus's kid?"

A loud clap of thunder outside suggested otherwise.

"I'm going to go with no." Percy said. "Besides, you couldn't be because Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a pact after World War II not to have any more kids. Obviously they didn't do well at keeping that oath. Poseidon sired me, Zeus sired his daughter Thalia, and, well technically Hades didn't break the oath but he does have a son, Nico. The oath was taken away last summer but, you were born before that so..."

"So if my dad turns out to be one of them I'm in gigantic trouble?"

"Yes, although we can't be one hundred percent sure until we know who your father is." Chiron said.

"And that would be when exactly?"

"At the latest? The campfire tonight."

"Wait so you don't know _now_ but when comes time for the campfire you will magically know? Do centaurs always work that way or am I missing something?"

Annabeth frowned, while Percy and Elizabeth were trying not to grin. "You will be claimed at the campfire tonight. You don't have to be so rude about it."

Suddenly the room was filled with a bluish green light, and the others gasped. I felt different somehow. Then I realized that there was a layer of glowing seawater around me. The water glowed so bright I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded. When the glow faded I opened my eyes. The Light and the water were gone and for some reason I looked like someone gave me a makeover. I was wearing a sea blue sleeveless dress/shirt. I had on blue jeans and I'm not sure how but everything that was in my sweatpants pockets had been transferred to the jeans'. I had on a golden charm bracelet with a single golden trident charm on it. I took out my IPod and used the blank screen as a mirror. My hair looked like it had been washed and brushed by a professional and there was a silver Pegasus hair clip in it. Other than that I looked the same but the others were looking at me like I transformed into a monster.

"What?" I challenged.

"B-but…t-that isn't…what?" Percy stuttered. Out of all of them Percy looked the most shocked.

"Seriously guys what's wrong?"

Annabeth spoke up. "Y-your father…"

"What?" I asked excitedly. "What about him? Have I been claimed?"

Annabeth only nodded.

"Well, by who?"

Annabeth looked at Percy who was pale. Suddenly it hit me. The seawater. The trident. The Pegasus. Chiron stepped forward and spoke in a dry voice.

"All hail Kalliroe Adrasteia, daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, Storm Bringer, Earth Shaker, and Father of Horses." They all bowed except for Percy who just stared at me like I was a ghost.

**Percy's POV**

I probably should have felt happy for Kalliroe, but I that isn't what I felt. I wasn't sure what I felt. All I knew was that I just got a new sister.

**So did you like it? Yes? No? Absolutely? Well tell me in your Reviews please! And PLEASE send in some characters!*begs with puppy dog eyes* I seriously need one of you guys' character's for the next chapter! Until then, Waffles and pancakes to you all:) Again SOOO sorry the chapter is so short I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! I was SUPER pumped writing this chapter and I have three people to thank! First, thank you Piper-Weasley for giving me some epically awesome tips! From now on I will update chapters on Saturdays!I would also like to thank her for putting up with all of my PM's! You're the best Piper-Weasley! I would, once again, like to thank Piper-Weasley for submitting her character James! Yay! Secondly, I would like to thank Annechase for adding my story to her favorites and following my story as well! I got so excited when I saw that! It made my day! Thirdly I would like to thank Maragon11 for following my story! That made my day! (To make it blunt all of these people made my week!) All of you guys ROCK! This Chapter is DEFINETLY longer than the last chapter! Here's a little heads up, there's a sappy half brother/half sister moment in the beginning but the rest of the story won't be this sappy all the time so don't worry.**

**Me: Alright time for the disclaimer!**

**Conner S.: Ugh, do I have to?**

**Me: You do if you don't want Annabeth to find out who put that spider in her bed.**

**Conner S.: You drive a hard bargain. Alright he doesn't own any of the PJO characters, only the one he makes.**

**Me: Good…now run.**

**Conner S.: Why?**

**Annabeth: CONNER!**

**Me: That's why.**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

I had no idea what I felt while I was walking Kalliroe to Cabin 3. I guess I felt…angry. I was angry at my dad, who went off and had another kid just two years after I was born. Not to mention a kid who might be the most dangerous demigod ever to come to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron had told us during the discussion about Kalliroe that since she was completely Greek and actually from Greece itself that she could be even more powerful than most of the half-bloods today, _but _she wouldn't know how to control that kind of power nor could she be taught to. **(A/N: I added that so she wouldn't seem like a Mary-Sue)** I guess I was scowling because Kalliroe asked, "Um…Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you um…are you mad at me?"

I almost blew up and told her everything that I had been thinking but then I saw her face** (A/N: NOW I'M A BELIEVER!)**. She looked fragile, as if the slightest touch would cause her to break. Immediately I felt guilty. This girl had lost her mother, woke up miles away from home in a place she didn't know, found out she was a part of a world she never knew about, and all I could think of was how angry I was at my dad for having another kid.

"No I'm not mad at you I'm just…" I struggled to find the right word.

"Confused?" She suggested.

"Yeah."

She hung her head. "I'm sorry Percy. I shouldn't have gotten on that boat. If I didn't then you would be fine and my mom wouldn't be…wouldn't be…" she teared up.

I put my arm around her. "Hey it's alright…I'm glad to have you as a sister okay? I'm not mad or disappointed or anything, I promise." She looked at me and managed a weak smile.

When we got to Cabin 3 there was a new bed and a bag on top of it. I guessed Poseidon had put them both for Kalliroe because the bag had a name on it that was stitched in modern Greek: Καλλιρρόη Αδράστεια **(A/N: Okay just to be clear I have no idea if the Modern Greek language is different from ancient Greek but I'm just going to go with that it is.)**

Apparently Kalliroe recognized it because she ran right over to it. "No way…," she said as she opened the bag. "All my clothes are in here! And so are my pictures and sketchbooks! Even my Xbox?! Well that one's a surprise!" Sure enough she pulled out a black Xbox out of the bag.

While Kalliroe unpacked her stuff I noticed that there was a small blue box on my bed that read "Place on wall". So I picked up the box and placed it above my fountain.** (A/N: Yeah I know that its was destroyed in the series but I brought it back because it's epic!)** As soon as the box touched the wall, it glowed and grew into a huge flat screen TV. Underneath the TV was a cabinet full of games and movies. I looked at Kalliroe, who was looking at the TV like it was about to do a back flip.

" Best. Dad. EVER!" She ran to the TV and started looking through the games. I'm guessing that Poseidon had sent all this as a way to apologize for not telling me about Kalliroe. _Apology accepted_, I thought looking at the huge TV. I felt a warm sea breeze blow through the room. Kalliroe turned around grinning. She held up a Black Ops game. "So…who do you think can kill more zombies?"

After a couple of hours of playing zombies we went to bed. The next morning I saw Kalliroe sitting on her bed tapping texts on her IPod. "You shouldn't do that." I warned.

Kalliroe looked up. "Well good morning to you to sunshine. What shouldn't I do?"

"You shouldn't text. For Half-Bloods, texting or calling someone is worse than sending up a flare."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Percy, Chiron said that it was suicide for a half-blood of a minorgod to even travel to Greece, but I _lived_ there for fourteen years while texting there for three of those years. I think I'll be safe texting in a camp with magical borders."

"Um…okay…since when did you know about borders? And how are you even getting a signal?" As far as I knew, the nearest place with a cell reception was at a gas station a couple of miles away from camp.

"Weeeellll I learned about the borders from Annabeth and as for the signal," She grinned and held up her IPod. "I asked some kid from Cabin 9 where the nearest place I could get a signal was and he just took my IPod, opened it up and tinkered with it, and when he gave it back to me and now I can text without a signal! How cool is that?! That kid has a serious talent!" I grinned. "Yeah, Cabin 9 is where the children of Hephaestus stay. They are geniuses when it comes to machines and building stuff."

"That is awesome! So every kid here has a trait from their godly parent?"

"Yep, though sometimes kids from the same cabin get different abilities."

"So…what can we do?"

"Well I don't know about _you_, but I can talk to sea creatures and equestrians, breathe under water and control water, and once I made a mini hurricane."

She stared at me, her eyes big as golf balls. "THAT IS FREAKING AWESOME!" I grinned. Maybe having a new sister might not be so bad.

I decided to give Kalliroe a tour of the camp. She was amazed by everything she saw.

"Why does the climbing wall have lava coming down it?"

"Extra Challenge."

"You guys have pegasi?!"

"Yup, I'll introduce you to them later."

Kalliroe looked around at everything excitedly. "This place feels so unreal."

"Trust me Kal, its real."

"Kal huh? I like that." She smiled. I walked her over to Cabin 11 so she could meet the children of Hermes, although mostly I showed her the Cabin so if she gets pranked she knows where to come. When we got there we saw a 15 year old guy who looked like he had just came back from running. "Hey there!" he said beaming at us. His brown eyes zoned in on Kalliroe. "I guess the rumors are true then! There is a new daughter of Poseidon!" Kalliroe smiled. "Yep! I'm Kalliroe nice to meet you!" The guy's face lit up as if he just was handed a million dollars. "Nice to meet you too! My name's James Bouveir, Son of Hermes extraordinaire!" He did a fake little bow which made Kalliroe laugh. "So what brings you here? You need coke? Chips? You have to pay 10 golden drachmas for each." Kalliroe was trying really hard not to laugh again. "Or…," James said with a sly smile. "do you want to get something from someone? That would be 15 drachmas of course."

"No thanks I'm good!"

"Are you sure? We already have some stuff if you want it! In fact… I believe we have a small brown sketchbook if you're interested in it." Kalliroe stopped laughing. "Wait…a small brown sketchbook?" James gave her a wild grin as if he knew something she didn't. Apparently grins lie because Kalliroe was checking her pockets for something and if I had to guess, it was a small brown sketchbook. "It's not here!" she said. There was an edge to her voice that I recognized.

James grinned again."So are you interested?" Kalliroe took a deep breath and smiled sweetly. "Of course I'm interested, I love to draw!" James smiled impishly as he produced a small leather sketchbook. That's when all of Hades broke loose. I have to admit I was pretty impressed at how quickly Kalliroe put James in a head lock. "Give. Me. My. Book. NOW." She said. Her voice was calm but steely. Immediately James had let go of the book. Kalliroe let him go and picked up the book. She looked at the book, made sure it was hers, and then started telling James off in rapid fire Greek. Even though it was Modern Greek I didn't need a translator to tell that Kalliroe used plenty of curse words. Apparently James wasn't expecting this and tried to apologize but he was apologizing in French. I guess I should explain that. James's mom was American but James was born and raised in Canada so he spoke both French _and _English. He tended to speak French when he got nervous.

"Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il voulait dire que beaucoup de vous!"

"What?" Kalliroe said. I think it's safe to say she can't speak French. "I said that I'm sorry I didn't know that meant that much to you. I'm really sorry if I would have known I never would have taken it from you." he was talking sort of fast, trying his best to look sorry. Kalliroe's glare started to fade away after she took a couple of deep breaths. "Well," she said now a lot calmer. "I guess I forgive you….just don't do it again got it?" James, his face back to its normal slightly tanned color, nodded. "Again I'm really sorry How about I make it up to you?" Kalliroe raised an eyebrow. James ran his fingers through his short curly brown hair trying to think of an idea. "How about I show you the beach? You _are_ a daughter of Poseidon after all." Kalliroe thought about this. When she finally made up her mind she smiled and nodded. "That'd be awesome. Bet I can beat you there though!"

"You don't know where it is." Kalliroe blushed. "Uh yeah…I knew that." James grinned. "Percy you can go see Annabeth I can take the tour job from here." I was reluctant but I agreed. I watched as they walked off towards the beach trying to see if they can guess what each other was saying in their languages.

I tried to find Annabeth but she was probably at Mount Olympus again. Yeah that's right: Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, my girlfriend, and Head Architect of Mount Olympus. The place was trashed during last summer's battle against Kronos(LONG story) and so the gods decided to have Annabeth, who has always dreamed of being a great architect, design and rebuild Mount Olympus. I would tell you what it looked like but she says she wants it to be a surprise. I heard the conch horn signaling that it was time for breakfast. So I went over to the pavilion and sat down at the Poseidon table. A few seconds after I had sat down Kalliroe and James were running over doubled over laughing. For some reason James was soaking wet while Kalliroe was completely dry. I knew _why _she was dry I just didn't understand why James was wet.

"Hey Percy!" Kalliroe said after she had finished laughing. "Hey, uh…why is James wet?" "Oh well he tripped and then he tried to stop himself my grabbing my arm but as you can see that didn't work out. For him at least." She grinned obviously knowing that she couldn't get wet.

"Alright I better get to the Hermes table before Mr. D turns me into a dolphin or something!" And with that he ran off to sit with his half brothers and sisters. Kalliroe sat down with me at the Poseidon table and I realized that I didn't have to sit alone anymore at the Poseidon table. "Who's Mr. D?" Kalliroe asked. Before I could answer her question, the very person she was asking about walked up to the table. "And what do you think _you're _doing at this table girl?" Mr. D asked. He said it like he was bored out of what little mind he had but I saw the purple flames in his eyes. That usually meant that someone was about to be turned into a pile of ash. Kalliroe obviously didn't notice that. "Um I'm suppose to sit at this table? I'm the daughter of Poseidon and this is the Poseidon table right?" "There's no need for such rudeness. So Poseidon has another child hmm? Well that's just great, another camper to be annoyed by. Well you better learn to be kinder to your elders in the future child."

Kalliroe put on her fake sweet smile. "Absolutely Dionysus. That is who you are right? I mean I'm just guessing from the way you look."

"Oh? And how do I look?"

"Like someone who hasn't aged a day" She was obviously sarcastic but Dionysus didn't get that. "Well at least your more polite than Johnson." Was all he said as he walked off. Kalliroe made a face as soon as he left. "That guy needs to get a treadmill."

"I agree completely."

"Cool. So who is this Johnson kid that he was talking about?"

I groaned.

**NOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! But it was so worth it! I would once again like to thank Piper-Weasley for submitting her character who will now be a permanent character in this story!Surprise! So guys, review please. Press the blue button! There's only one of them on the page so press it! Keep submitting characters and until next time, waffles and pancakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup people of the internet! Honestly I don't have much to say! Anyway R&R and here is the chapter!**

**Alpha: Okay time for the disclaimer!**

**James: Um it's me this time right?**

**Alpha: Considering I made you a permanent character in the last chapter, yes.**

**James: Alright then! He doesn't own PJO only the characters he makes. Oh and Piper-Weasley owns me.**

**Alpha: Thank you**

**James: No problem….so do you where Kal is?**

**Alpha: YOU ARE IN THIS CHAPTER YOU SHOULD KNOW!**

**James: Dude chill out.**

**Chapter 5**

**Kalliroe's POV**

After breakfast (And after Percy explained to me that we burn food for the gods) Percy took me to the stables to meet the pegasi. I'll admit I was kind of nervous he would make me ride one of them. I would never tell _anyone_ this but I am absolutely TERRIFIED of heights. I was fine with riding horses but heights? No thank you! I have been afraid of heights ever since I had that dream when I was little….

"All right here we are." Percy said as we approached the stables and cutting off my train of thought. "Just a little heads up don't be too um…surprised when you meet them." He gave me a grin that suggested I was going to be plenty surprised. We walked in and I what I saw took my breath away. "Wow…" was all I could say. They were beautiful. The majestic wings on the pegasi looked like they were smoothly crafted on to the horses' bodies. One of them, a pure black pegasus, walked up to me. This is where it got weird.

_Who's this girl boss? Better not let Annabeth see you with her!_ I jumped back at least three feet. "Did that pegasi just…_talk_?!" Percy nodded. "Since we are Poseidon's children we can understand equestrians."

"Um okay…so they can understand us?"

"Actually they can understand human speech but they can only talk to us telepathically." Percy explained. "Okay that is awesome!' I said excitedly.

_So wait…this girl's a daughter of Poseidon? No one tells us anything anymore!_ The black horse whinnied.

I patted his head. The pegasi neighed in appreciation. Percy smiled. "Okay Blackjack we need to find a pegasus for Kal now alright?"

I got nervous when he said that. Thankfully I saw James flying down on a brown pegasus. "Hey James!" I gave him a nervous grin that hopefully told him to make up an excuse so I wouldn't have to fly on a pegasus. Apparently he didn't get the message because he just grinned back.

"Hey Kal! What are you guys doing?"

"Oh we're just looking for a pegasus for me to ride." I gave him a look that said _help me!_ He just nodded. I felt something nuzzle my hair and I turned around and saw a white pegasus. She was looking at me hopefully.

_Choose me please! Oh please choose me! _I heard her say in my mind. I was about to make some excuse but Percy had already noticed the pegasus. "Hey looks like Starflight likes you." Percy said with a grin. "She doesn't normally like people so this is a surprise!"

_That's not true. I like people but they just can't handle my speed!_ Starflight protested. Percy rolled his eyes. "Five people fell off you and into the ocean when they rode you!"

_Like I said, they couldn't handle my speed._

Percy rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, sure. Anyway Kal I'm sure you'll do fine. And if you fall into the ocean you can't drown or anything so I won't have to go get you like the others that fell." Five others fell off her because she was going so fast?! No way am I getting on that horse! I almost told Percy that but then I saw the look in Starflight's eyes. They were full of excitement and hope. I sighed.

I must be out of my mind, I thought as James helped me on Starflight. The pegasus kept thanking me over and over.

_Thank you my lady! Thank you thank you thank you! I'll try not to make you fall off I promise!_

"That would be nice. And please just call me Kal okay?" Percy grinned up at me. "Your gonna do great alright? Don't worry!" Oh sure easy for him to say. _He's_ not the one who has to ride a speed loving flying horse.

_You ready?_ Starflight asked impatiently. I took a deep breath. "I guess so…" Instantly the pegasi shot off like a rocket into the air. I screamed as we flew around wildly in the sky. "WHY ARE YOU FLYING LIKE THIS?!" I screamed at the horse.

_Why are you blaming me? Aren't _you_ supposed to be steering?_ As soon as I got over the fact that I had just got told by a horse, I realized she was right. I sat up straighter and I tried not to look down. "Alright Kal get a hold of yourself" I told myself. I steered Starflight straight and realized that it was just like riding a regular horse, not counting the fact that this horse was flying. I was actually enjoying going fast now. I didn't even notice that I was even higher up than I was before. That's when I made the mistake of trying to do a loop. When Starflight turned upside down I fell off. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I closed my eyes tightly waiting to hit the ocean.

Suddenly I felt something grab my arms, which kind of hurt considering how fast I had been falling. I opened and my eyes and looked up to see James's grinning face. "Hi there! Having a nice day?" I wanted to smack him and hug him at the same time. He pulled me up and I positioned myself on his pegasi. "Alright you're going to have to hold on to me to stay on okay?" I nodded still not completely recovered from my little free fall. I took several deep breaths before I was calm enough to think straight. I noticed Starflight had caught up with us.

_Sorry Kal...I was coming to catch you but this guy beat me to it._ She sounded heartbroken.

"No its okay, it wasn't your fault! I was the one who didn't hold on tight enough. Not to mention I made you do the loop."

_I still feel terrible…I should have been faster…now you'll never choose me to be yours._

"Are you joking? That was the most fun I've ever had! Of course I'm going to keep you!" That cheered the pegasus up. Starflight did a loop and whinnied triumphantly. I laughed. James smiled at me. "Alright, hold on we're going back to the stables!"

When we got back Percy was freaking out. "Are you alright?! I saw you fall and I was getting on Blackjack but then I saw you and James flying back"

_So what am I, horse meat?_

"I'm fine Percy! Do I look like my bones are broken? No, so stop freaking out!" Percy exhaled deeply. "I think we should find you a different pegasi. Starflight is too…wild" I heard Starflight call Percy some things that I won't translate. "Percy, no. I'm sticking with Starflight"

"What?!"

"Percy the only reason I fell was because I wasn't holding on tight enough. Really she was great!"

"Are you insane?" I thought about that. True I'm terrified of heights but when I once I had gotten used to Starflight it wasn't nearly as scary. I'm still terrified of heights but when I'm on Starflight I'm not scared. I looked Percy right in the eye and said,"As a matter of fact I am."

**James's POV**

After a couple of arguments and some Greek shouting from Kalliroe, she finally convinced Percy to let her keep Starflight. Percy, obviously not happy that he lost an argument with his sister, decided that we should go to the arena and find Kalliroe a weapon. She tried out several weapons but none of them seemed right for her. "None of the weapons feel right." She said as she twisted her bracelet. I was about to hand her yet another sword to try when she had squeezed the trident charm on her bracelet and it started to glow. It flew off her arm and into her hands. I watched in amazement as the bracelet changed into a celestial bronze sword with a small gold chain with a trident on the end of the hilt. "Whoah! H-how did I…?"

"I'm guessing that Poseidon made your bracelet to work like Riptide." Percy said looking at Kalliroe's sword.

"Riptide?"

Percy took a ball point pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. It grew into a Celestial bronze sword that was a little longer than Kalliroe's. "The pen is a sword? The pen is a freaking sword?!" Percy grinned and nodded.

"So let's try it out then!" I said with a grin. Kalliroe looked at me and smiled and pointed her sword at me. "Okay then. But I'm fighting _you_." Great, I save her from doing the world's biggest belly flop and now she wants to have a sword fight with me.

"Alright take it easy you guys, this is just so Kal can learn how to use a sword. And James? If you hurt her I will personally feed you to great white shark." Kalliroe rolled her eyes. "Oh yes Percy, because in a _real_ swordfight your opponent never tries to hurt you." I grinned at her. This girl was hilarious. "Ready Kal?" She grinned at me. "Definitely!" And with that we clashed swords.

I blocked and parried all of Kalliroe's strikes easily. She wasn't doing too well but she didn't look like she cared. She was smiling and laughing the whole time. We sparred for at least an hour. By the time we stopped we were both winded. I dropped my sword and promptly sat down. Kalliroe just fell to her knees and then she let herself fall backwards. "That…was….awesome" she panted. Percy walked over grinning. "That was pretty good you guys. Kal we're going to have to work more with you though."

"Fantastic. Can we do that tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

Percy nodded. "Great….so um guys? How do I get my sword back into a bracelet?" I thought about how the sword still had the trident charm on it. "Hey try squeezing the charm again." She squeezed it and the sword glowed and shrunk back into a bracelet. "That is seriously epic." She said as the bracelet flew back on her arm by itself.

After several drinks of water we had to go to dinner. I went over to the Hermes table with the rest of my brothers and sisters. "Soooo I saw you with that new girl, Poseidon's daughter?" Travis Stoll said slowly.

"Yeah…why?"

"Oh no reason."

"Travis you always have a reason."

"Well excuse me if I don't mess up whatever's going on between you two." He said slyly. I felt my face get hot. "What? No! It's nothing like that!" I said a little bit too quickly. Travis rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever you say Romeo."

"Aller sauter dans un lac!" Which is French for 'go jump in a lake'. I love the fact that I can speak French because it makes it hard for people to argue with me. Travis just turned around and laughed with Conner.

**Kalliroe's POV**

I was sitting in my bed drawing out everything that had happened today in my journal. Yes I said draw. I don't write about my day I _draw_ about my day, although I do write captions next to the pictures telling what each of them are. I've been doing this since I was eight and I have already filled three journals with my memories and the dreams I have at night. I was drawing James holding my sketchbook when Annabeth walked in. "Hey Annabeth, Percy's at the beach if you're looking for him."

"Actually I was looking for you"

"Oh? Why?"

"I wanted to see how your first day went."

"Well then get comfy this might take awhile" She laughed and sat down on my bed and I explained everything that had happened today. When I was telling her about James and me sparring Percy walked in. "Hey Annabeth" He smiled and gave her a big hug. "What you guys doing?"

"Kalliroe was telling me about her first day."

"You make it sound like its Kal's first day of Kindergarten."

"Kal?"

"Okay so you can give people nicknames but when _I _do it you act like I grew a third eye."

"Okay wait, what nickname did Annabeth give you?" I asked, completely curious.

"Seaweed Brain"

"Okay that's hilarious!"

"You know I could call you the same thing right?"

"Yeah but Percy's the original" I said with sly smile. Percy groaned. "Okay you are hanging out with James way too much."

"Oh yeah I heard about that," Annabeth said. "So what do you think about him?"

"He's funny."

"'He's funny.' That's all you have to say?"

Percy groaned again. "Seriously Annabeth? Since when did you become an Aphrodite girl?" Annabeth punched him in the arm. "I didn't. Okay Kal I'm gonna go, I just remembered that I still need to design that statue of Zeus for Olympus. Gods, is he picky!"

"Wait hold up. Did you say _Olympus_?" Annabeth nodded. "I am in charge of redesigning it." She said proudly.

"Why would Mount Olympus need redesigning?"

I saw their faces darken so I guess the reason wasn't good. "I'll tell her later" Percy said to Annabeth. She nodded and left. When she left Percy sat down on his bed. "Uh Percy? If you don't want to talk about it I'm fine." He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah…we wouldn't want to have a sad ending to your first day."

"Exactly"

"Well I'm going to go to sleep alright?"

"Okay then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I went back to drawing. When I finished drawing the picture of me and James after we had sparred I just stared at the picture for awhile.

"Why are you drawing James in your journal?" I quickly turned to see Elizabeth sitting right next to me on my bed. "Elizabeth? When did you get here?"

"Just now. You were just too _entranced_ with staring at your drawing of James."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. "Forget it. How was your first day?"

"It was amazing! Oh check this out!" I squeezed the trident charm and my bracelet changed into the sword. It had an inscription on it I hadn't noticed before: παλίρροιας, Tidal.

"Awesome!"

"I know right." I squeezed the trident charm again and the sword returned to bracelet form.

"So have you been feeling light-headed? Like you're about to faint?"

"Uh no? Why? Was there something in that coke I should know about?!"

Elizabeth laughed. "No don't worry! I was just checking considering that you were out cold for two weeks."

"I was also attacked by a huge sea monster but I don't have any marks." I said trying not to think of what else had happened when that thing attacked.

"Okay you got me there. Sorry it's the medic in me."

"You're a medic?" Elizabeth looked offended."Uh yeah? I'm the daughter of Apollo."

"Ohhhhh that explains it. Hey he's the god of music too right? Are you a good musician?"

Elizabeth gave me a wild grin. "Heck yeah! I got my own electric guitar over here and back at home I have _tons_ of instruments." My jaw dropped. I loved music and I had a few instruments but those were back in Athens.

"Hey do you have a spare electric or base?"

"Yeah why? You play?"

"Yeah! I love to play guitar! Mine are back at home though so if you have one I could borrow that'd be great."

"Sure! Just come over by my cabin tomorrow!"

"Thanks!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Alright then I got to go, if the harpies find out I'm breaking curfew they'll eat me alive…literally!"

"Uh that's nice to know, remind me not to sneak out."

Elizabeth grinned and darted out the door. I looked at the drawing of me and James one last time before closing my journal. I went to sleep and had a nightmare I haven't had since I was a little kid.

**Wellll I got to say I'm starting to LOVE writing these long chapters! I hope you guys like reading them! And I seriously hope you guys like reviewing as well! So do you like how I put James's POV in the chapter? I hope you did because I loved writing it! I hope you guys send in some characters soon! So I think I put a pretty good cliffhanger if I do say…er…type so myself. Alright until next time waffles and pancakes to all of you people!:D**


	6. Happy Easter!

**HAPPY EASTER PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

**Kal: Καλό Πάσχααπόεμένακαιόλη την Αθήνα!** **Translation: Happy Easter from me and all of Athens!**

**James: Joyeuses Pâquesvous les gars! ** **Which is French for Happy Easter guys!**

**Elizabeth: HAPPY EASTER YOU GUYS!**

**Percy: Happy Easter everybody!**

**Annabeth: Happy Easter everyone!**

**Thalia: Happy Easter from me and the Hunters!**

**Mr. D: Yeah, yeah Happy Easter blah blah**

**Chiron: Happy Easter**

**Travis and Conner: HAPPY EASTER!**

**Jason: Happy Easter!**

**Piper: Happy Easter everyone!**

**Leo: Happy Easter guys!**

**Frank: Happy Easter!**

**Hazel: Happy Easter everyone!**

**Happy Easter from Camp Half-Blood and me!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY THERE EVERYBODY! I really hope you like this chapter! The beginning creeps out every time I read it! There are a bit of rambling on this but just go with the flow! Besides the beginning and the cliffhanger TOTTALY make up for it. The rest of the story is still good though! Anyway R&R please:)**

**Me: Alright then time for the disclaimer!**

**Mr. D: How about no.**

**Me: DO IT NOW!**

**Mr. D: FINE! (*snaps fingers and satyr comes*)**

**Me: What's this?**

**Satyr: AlphaTheGreatandPowerful doesn't own PJO and Piper-Weasley owns James Bouvier. Alpha only owns his story and characters**

**Mr. D: There happy?**

**Me: GET YOUR FAT LAZY BUTT OUT OF HERE!**

**(*satyr hangs head and starts to leave*)**

**Me: Not you, you can stay.**

**Chapter 6**

**Kalliroe's POV**

I have only had this nightmare once before and that's when I was three and it has haunted me ever since. Seeing it again didn't exactly make it better. I was on a cliff over the ocean with my sword, which I now knew as Tidal, and there was a storm raging. Then something happened that didn't last time when I was three. There was a shadowy figure at the edge of the cliff. His eye color, at least I think it's a he, was gold. I don't mean hazel gold. I mean gold. The scary thing was that was the only part of him I could clearly see. The figure raised some weird looking weapon and pointed it at me. I felt the cliff tremble and break apart. I tried to run but I couldn't move. The cliff, or former cliff seeing as now it was just a bunch of boulders, fell towards the ocean. The figure was on a boulder that just stayed floating in midair. Meanwhile I was falling towards the ocean. I now knew that the ocean couldn't hurt me but the jagged rocks I was falling towards could. I woke up screaming, "NO!"

I looked around. Percy was still asleep, I was still in my bed, and the fountain was glowing. Everything was…wait…the fountain was glowing?! I walked up to the fountain and to my surprise when I walked up to it a Boy appeared in a rainbow image. The boy had messy, silky black hair, olive skin, and dark piercing eyes. "Hey Percy I just wanted to tell you…" He stopped when he saw me.

"Um…who are you?" He asked suspiciously. Now normally talking to a boy through a rainbow at 3:00 in the morning would have freaked me out, but after that nightmare I just shrugged. "Kalliroe Adrasteia but call me Kal. Now who are you?"

"Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades."

"Hades? The god of the underworld? Dude that's awesome!"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Well you'd be the first to think so. People find me…unsettling."

"Just cause Hades is your dad? Well that's unfair." Nico looked at me like I was crazy (seriously why does everyone give me that look?).

"What do you mean?"

"Well Hades didn't ask to be lord of the underworld. It isn't his fault. Besides it's not like he's evil or anything." Nico nodded. "I've always thought that…." He shook his head. "Uh anyway, why are you in Percy's cabin?"

"Well actually it's both our cabin now." Several changes played across Nico's face. First confusion, then disbelief, and finally realization. "So dad wasn't lying…" Nico looked at me with a cold piercing look. I shifted my feet uncomfortably. "Uh so why do you need Percy?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh I wanted to just tell him that I'll be coming to camp soon. I just wanted him to know so that he could tell the others."

"Why not just tell them yourself then?"

"Like I said they find me unsettling. So how come your up?"

"Oh...I…uh..." I thought rapidly trying to figure out what to say. There is now _way_ I am telling him about my nightmare. Then an idea came to me. "Oh well you see I'm from Greece and it's in the afternoon over there right now and I haven't gotten used to the time change." That was actually true. Nico looked at me with his cold look again. "You're from Greece? Great another thing for Zeus to freak out about."

I grinned. "Yup, that's what I do, causing gods to freak out since yesterday!" Nico laughed. "Alright I got to go. Nice meeting you Kal...it's been interesting." He swiped his hand over the image but before it vanished I noticed something behind him in the distance. A pair of eyes. _Golden eyes_.

I felt my hands shaking. I ran to my bag and started digging through it. _Come on it has to be in here…_ I found it and took out my journal but not just any journal, my _first_ journal. I opened it to the first page and just stared at the drawing. It was a drawing of the nightmare. Something seemed different about it but I couldn't figure out why. Then I saw it. The figure. It was standing exactly where it was in the nightmare. I drew this picture when I was three and I have _never_ drawn that figure before. But there it was. I closed the book and put it back in the bag. I climbed back into bed but I never got back to sleep.

When morning finally came I was still up and I had already gotten dressed. "You're up early" Percy said as he sat up. "Yeah, I'm not completely used to the time change."

"Well try not to fall asleep while sparring today."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey I'm gonna go see Annabeth you want to come?"

"Nah I'm going to see Elizabeth. She's letting me borrow a guitar."

"Cool, so I'll see you at breakfast." He started to leave.

"Wait Percy!"

"What?"

"You're still in your pajamas."

I walked over to the Apollo cabin. It was easy enough to find, the thing looked like it was made out of gold, plus there was several different types of music blaring from inside of it. "Hey there's my favorite cousin!" Elizabeth beamed when she spotted me, which was pretty impressive considering there were at least twenty different things being thrown and shot across the cabin. "Hey Elizabeth!" I yelled at her to be heard over the loud music. I watched in amazement as Elizabeth ran over to me while dodging basketballs, crumpled up papers, and suction cup arrows (I guess they couldn't shoot real arrows inside the cabin). When she got to me she spread out her arms in triumph. "Okay now was that awesome or what?"

"I'll give you a six."

"A six?! That was awesome though!"

"No you haven't seen awesome until you've seen a guy manage to ride a bike down a hill straight into Athens's traffic and dodging every car!"

"YOU DID THAT?!"

"Nope but my friend did. On accident though. It's a long story involving broken brakes and a greased chain and one very clumsy guy."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You are something else you know that?" I grinned. "So I've been told." Elizabeth laughed. "Right," she said as soon as she finished laughing. "You're here for a guitar right?"

"Yep"

"Alrighty then!" She whistled loudly. Everyone in the room stopped. "Alright guys this is Kal, Poseidon's daughter. She would like to borrow a guitar. Does anyone have a spare?" A tall thin kid with blonde hair walked up with an acoustic. "You can keep this one. I had gotten a new one a couple weeks ago so I don't need it anymore." He handed the guitar to me. I smiled. "Thanks a bunch! I owe you one." He shook his head. "Nah it's cool. I'm Will by the way." Elizabeth groaned and shooed him away. "Yes yes thank you blah blah blah now buh bye!" Will sneered at her and left the cabin.

"Are you and your brother fighting?"

Elizabeth looked at me with a confused face. "No why would you think that?"

"Never mind" I adjusted the guitar in my hands. I played a few chords. It sounded awesome. I smiled. At least not _everything_ in this had to be out of this world. I thought about a song I had played at home. Without realizing it I had already started playing it. My fingers where dancing across the string making an upbeat happy Greek tune I had learned when I had just started out playing guitar. Elizabeth picked up a guitar and tried to copy me. She messed up a few times but she eventually got the right tune. I grinned. "Alright try…this!" I started playing a really fast song. Elizabeth tried to keep up with me but kept messing up. I finished the song and the Apollo cabin clapped. Except for Elizabeth who was still trying to play it. "Elizabeth?" She stopped playing and looked around blushing. "Uh….." Luckily I saved her. "Thank you New York!" I yelled before running out with Elizabeth. "Next time stick to your country's music okay?"

"I'll keep the in mind."

I gave Elizabeth a wild grin. We went to my cabin to put up the guitar. "You and Percy got it made you know that?" She stated looking around the cabin. I shrugged. "Yeah well that's only because our dad is a super powerful god of the seas."

"And the Son of Kronos…." She stared off into space with a sad look. I remembered how Percy and Annabeth had gotten quite when I asked why Olympus had to be redesigned. I'm pretty sure I had to deal with whatever Elizabeth was thinking.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Olympus need redesigning? And why did you look so sad when you said my dad was the son of Kronos?" She sighed. "Alright Kal get comfy this is a long story."

**Elizabeth's POV**

I told Kal about the second Titan war and how we won, but lost several campers. She kept twisting her hair around her finger. "That's terrible." She finally said.

"Yeah but the good thing is that we won."

She stood up quickly and stamped her foot. "No that's not what I mean! Both sides were terrible, the Titans and the gods! The Titans were terrible for manipulating and killing so many demigods! The gods should have recognized all of their children from the beginning! Super-powerful being or not they are still parents and they should act like it!"

I watched in fascination as Kal ranted about something she has never experienced. "Kal the gods recognized there mistake and now recognize all the children of all the gods." I said trying to calm her. Kal started to say something but she stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her calming method I guess. "Well at least they're trying now." She mumbled.

Just then James walked in with a big paper bag. "Hey guys!" he beamed. Kal smiled which made me smile. _They are _so _in love_. I thought to myself. "What's with the bag?" I asked. James put on, what I like to call, his troublemaking face. "I'm just dropping off some cokes he bought from me." Kal looked at him confused. "Outside drinks aren't allowed, but of someone has enough drachmas they can pay one of us Hermes kids to sneak some in." Kal grinned "I have got to try that!"

"Eh, you'd get caught."

"Yeah right! I bet I could sneak them in easier than you can!"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me…where is your Ipod?"

Kal reached in her pockets and then her back pockets and then her bed. Then she looked at James. He grinned and pulled out Kal's IPod. He started scrolling down the list of her music. Kal was trying to get her IPod but James kept moving around, dodging her. "Who's Despina Vandi?" Kal managed to snatch the IPod from him. She's a Greek singer! I love her songs!" James rolled his eyes. "Okaay so who's The Apollo Project? I saw that one on that." Kal blushed. "Um that's this local band that my friends from my neighborhood put together. They asked me to sing in a couple of their songs so I had to download them."

"You sing?" I asked now interested. I love music with all my heart and I am always looking for bands and singers I haven't heard before. But singers from Greece? Never even thought about it. "Um yeah but I'm not that good."

"Doubt that," James scoffed. "I have never met a girl that couldn't sing." Kal blushed again. It took me awhile but I realized that James was flirting with her. And she didn't even know that. And I thought guys were blind. I heard the conch horn sound for breakfast. Kal smiled. "Bet I can beat you guys to the pavilion!" she challenged. James grinned. "You're on!" We ran out the door and raced to the pavilion.

**Kalliroe's POV**

I ended up losing the race. It hadn't occurred to me that James's dad was Hermes who known for his speed. Elizabeth was just fast. James was giving me his grin. "Now how much were we betting?"

"Who said we were betting?"

"Um, Kal that would be you." I said a word in Greek that would have gotten me detention back home. James laughed. "Don't worry I'll pass on the drachmas."

"A son of Hermes? Passing up the chance at money?"  
"Consider it a gentlemanly gesture _madame_." He said sarcastically. I laughed. Why was this guy so funny? He smiled and walked over to his table. Elizabeth was looking at me expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"I never said _I_ would pass up on the drachmas." I groaned and fished out two drachmas and handed them to her. She gave me a winning smile. "Thank you for your patronage!" she joked. She walked to her table. I just shook my head and walked over to my table. Percy was already there. "Hey Kal, got your guitar?"

"Yep! I'm going to irritate the crap out of you with it!" I said cheerfully.

"Uh…you're joking right?"

"Maybe…oh there was some kid in your fountain last night."

"Oh I got an Iris-Message?"

"Sure if that's what it was, anyway he said his name was Nico and he told me to tell you that he'll be coming to camp in a few days." Percy grinned. "Cool, haven't seen Nico since last summer."

"Was he in the Titan war?"

Percy's face dropped. "Who told you about that?"

"Elizabeth."

"So you know everything?"

"Well not _everything_ but I got the general gist of it yeah."

Percy hung his head. "It was horrible…"

"But you guys won!"

"Doesn't matter. We lost friends, some on our side, some on Kronos's."

"Hey if you guys hadn't of won then we wouldn't be sitting here so cheer up okay?" He grinned at me. "Alright then, ready for breakfast?"

"No Percy, I'm only here to admire the table. Of course I want breakfast!"

"Okay this is just my second day having a sister so please don't get annoying just yet."

"I will make no such promise." He looked at me. "What?" I asked.

He just stared for awhile and then grinned. He held up…._my IPod_. "Got your Ipod." He laughed.

"What? But how did you…" I turned around and saw James running to his table laughing. Mental note: Get even with James. I grabbed my IPod from Percy. We just laughed our heads off after that. I wasn't aware of a pair of golden eyes watching me from a distance.

**So how'd you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Well review and tell me! Who ****_is_**** that guy though….hey who that coming…..OH NO IT BETTER NOT BE HIM! Uh…I got to go take care of something until next time waffles and pancakes!**


	8. Chapter 7

**? : Hey guys…..NO this is NOT that reject AlphaTheGreatandPowerful..**

**Alpha: HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A REJECT, REJECT?!**

**? : Anyway I am OmegaTheMysterious**

**Alpha: You're about as mysterious as rock**

**Omega: Can you just shut it?**

**Alpha: As a matter of fact NO. I was here first!  
Omega: Ah, but so was I! For every Alpha there is an Omega**

**Alpha: Well apparently the Omega is always the stupid one**

**Omega: Do you see this face? This is the face of someone who doesn't care.**

**Alpha: Really? I thought it was a horse's butt**

**Omega:**_** ANYWAY**_**, I have decided it's about time for MY character to come into play…**

**Alpha: Wait you don't mean—**

**Omega: Yes I do.**

**Alpha: NO WAY HE'S NOT SUPOSE TO EXIST!**

**Omega: Neither was Kalliroe but she exists**

**Alpha: THIS IS CRAZY! I SAID YOU COULDN'T USE HIM!**

**Omega: And I don't care so I guess we're on the same page**

**Alpha: FORGET IT! I'M TAKING HIM OUT RIGHT NOW!**

**Omega: Oh no you don't. (*Creates a ball of dark energy*)**

**Alpha: OH YES I AM! (*Creates a ball of golden and dark energy*)**

**Alpha: You were never able to beat me!**

**Omega: True but I can hold you off long enough for **_**him**_** to destroy your precious Kalliroe**

**Alpha: While I'm kicking this Full-blown retard back to whatever sack of hate and depression he came from, you can read the next Chapter where, apparently, Kalliroe meets her enemy**

**Omega: And her doom.**

**Alpha: OKAY THAT'S IT!**

**(*both fire blasts of energy*)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alpha: Time for the disclaimer!**

**Omega: Well we obviously didn't know that. It's not like you put the word DISCLAIMER above this or anything**

**Alpha: You are a pest**

**Omega: Why thank you**

**Alpha: Ugh…I don't own PJO only my characters and story and Piper-Weasley owns James.**

**Omega: Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine.**

**Alpha: Go home Omega. Just go home.**

**Chapter 7**

**Kalliroe's POV**

You would think after the great time I had with my friends and my brother my day would get better right? Wrong. After breakfast my mind was focusing on the nightmare. Why would I have that nightmare now after so long? What does it mean? I know for a fact that dreams are caused by your subconscious, but sometimes they have a meaning. My biggest question was The Figure. Who was he? Why was he in my dreams and HOW did that drawing of him get in my journal? He was also behind that kid Nico in that Iris-Message thingy, I remembered. I was lost in thought all afternoon and it affected my classes. I almost got gutted in sword fighting because I was distracted, and I'm still not too good with a sword. I fell off the climbing wall, lucky for me there was no lava yet. In archery I misfired and my arrow had snagged Elizabeth's shirt.

"Sorry!" I apologized while trying to pull the arrow out of her shirt. Luckily it hadn't actually hit her, just her shirt.

"Eh it's okay," she said even though she was pale. "Your brother isn't very good a very good shot either so I guess it's a family trait or something."

"Yeah…" I mumbled getting lost in my mind again.

Elizabeth snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Kal?"

"Huh? What?"

"The horn for lunch just sounded!"

"Oh, sorry"

She shook her head. "Man what is up with you today?"

"I guess I'm just tired."

"Well wake up! We have Capture the Flag and you do _not_ want to fall asleep during that!"

"Capture the Flag?" I've heard of it before, but I didn't know they did that here.

Elizabeth grinned. "Yeah, but we do it a little different than other people do."

"Different how?"

"We use real weapons, armor, and magic items if you have some."

"Oh _that_ kind of different"

She explained to me how they do Capture the Flag here, and the rules, and who's team I'm on while we walked to the pavilion for lunch.

I went over to the Poseidon table and sat down. Percy wasn't here yet so I just sat by myself. "Well if it isn't Kalliroe Adrasteia." A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw the boy from the rainbow image.

"Oh hey..uh Nico right?" He nodded. Now that I'm seeing him in person and I'm not as tired, Nico looked like one of those anti-social kids that make people feel uncomfortable when he's around. At least that was what I felt. "So uh, what brings you to the Poseidon table?" I asked nervously. Nico was giving me the same cold piercing look he gave me last night, as if I had done something wrong. "I just saw you so I decided to thank you for telling Percy I was coming." He answered.

"Oh it was nothing." I replied. Well he was right people _do_ find him unsettling. I do.

"Well I'm going to my table now. See you around I guess." He left and went to wherever the Hades table was. A few minutes later Percy came and sat down next to me. "Hey there," he said smiling.

"Hey I heard we have Capture the Flag tonight."

"Yeah, Annabeth has been making battle strategies all day."

"Has she decided on one yet?" I asked wanting to know what I was going to do in the game.

"Not completely sure."

"Oh…so who's the other team's leader?" Percy frowned. "Ares Cabin," he told me pointing to a table where a bunch of mean, tough looking campers were sitting. "Those guys look like bullies" I noted.

"They are," he agreed. "But we are still going to beat them." I grinned at him. "Yeah we're going to kick some butt!"

**James's POV**

I was walking back to my cabin when I noticed Annabeth waving at me from her cabin.

"Hey James!" she called. "Come see!" I shrugged and walked over to her. "You need something?" I asked. Annabeth nodded. "I need Kal and you to defend the border during Capture the Flag."

"Uh…why?"

"Because she's new at this and I don't want her to get hurt." She answered quickly.

"Annabeth, that doesn't sound like one of your ideas."

She sighed. "It's not," she admitted. "It's Percy's. He wants to make sure Kal will be alright." She smiled. "Who knew Percy could be such a good big brother?"

"So he wants me to stay with her?" She smiled again. "Nope that's my idea. I want you to keep her safe and calm."

"Calm?"

"Just trust me okay?" I thought about it.

"Sure I'll do it." I agreed. "Thanks James," Annabeth beamed. She went back inside her cabin to make her battle plan.

"Wow this stuff is uncomfortable." Kal said as I helped her put on her armor. The armor was a size to big and she kept having to pull it up. "Yeah you'll get used to it."

"If you say so."

After Chiron had said the rules, Kal and me walked towards our position which was at the creek. When we got there something felt odd but I just shrugged it off. "So remind me again," Kal said. "Why are we doing border control?"

"We're just trying to keep reds away."

"Okay then so do we have a plan if they attack?"

"Well uh not exactly…"

"Great. Well we'll just have to wing it I guess right?"

"Right. And don't worry if they come I'll protect you." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, say that when I'm saving _you_." I grinned. Suddenly it got really cold. Why did this coldness feel so familiar? "Protect her? Well I'd like to see you try." We looked to where the voice came from. Sitting on a tree branch was a 16 year old boy with shaggy black hair wearing dark clothes. His golden eyes seemed to glow. Kal screamed but I'm not sure why. She was pale and shaking all over. She fell to the ground and backed away from the guy. "Hmm are you afraid of me Kalliroe?" Kal didn't respond. Her eyes were filled with fear. The guy looked at me. "What about you James? Are you afraid?" Who _is_ this guy? "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Don't answer him!" Kal screamed. She was in the creek now and the water was moving way faster than normal. "What's wrong Kalliroe?" He asked calmly. Kal just stared at him with her mouth open. "Who are you?!" I yelled at him. This guy was making me mad but I'm not sure why. I guess I just didn't like seeing Kal like this. She looked as if she was looking death in the face. The guy looked amused. "Who am I? Ask Kalliroe. She knows"

"GO AWAY!" Kal shouted. The creek responded to her fear and launched itself at the guy, but suddenly he was on the ground in front of both of us. "Oops you missed." He chuckled.

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!" Kal was screaming at the top of her lungs. The creek was going crazy now and the ground was shaking a bit. The guy smiled and then vanished. But not like the gods did when they teleported but more like he was just there one moment then gone the next. But I didn't stop to think about that, Kal was still freaking out and the creek looked like it was going to flash flood the forest. I looked back towards at Kal. "Oh mon dieux!" I jumped, narrowly dodging a blast of water. _Keep her calm_ I remembered Annabeth saying something about that. Now I knew why. "Kal! He's gone calm down!" I shouted at her. She didn't seem to hear me. I had no idea what to do. I heard shouting from the other campers but they sounded a good bit away. I ran straight towards Kal and grabbed her arms. Her eyes were glowing sea green. I shook her. I started yelling and shouting at her, telling her to calm down. I don't know if she heard me or if I just broke her concentration but everything stopped. The giant wave of water that was forming splashed down and got us soaked, okay actually it just got me soaked but I was too relieved to care. Kal blinked a couple times. She looked drained. "Uhh…what…what happened? Where did the figure go?" she muttered weakly. "I don't know" I told her. "But it's alright he's gone okay?"

"I feel weak…"

Just then half of the camp made it to the creek. Chiron walked in front of the crowd of campers. "James," he started. "What happened here?" He was obviously confused and worried. "There was this guy and I don't really know what exactly happened, Kal just started freaking out and the guy just disappeared." I tried to explain. Percy walked up to Kal and me, his eyes were full of rage and worry. Kal was barely conscious but she looked up at Percy. "P-Percy?" She stammered weakly.

"Yeah Kal?"

"Did…did we win?" Percy smiled weakly. "Yeah we won." Kal managed a weak smile and closed her eyes. "Awesome." She whispered and then she fainted.

**Percy's POV**

"Who was that guy?" I asked angrily. Annabeth, James, and me all sat in my cabin on the floor. Kal was asleep in her bed. I was so worried about her. I never had considered the fact that having a sister would mean having another person to worry about. "I have no idea. He kept asking us if we feared him. Apparently Kal did. She went crazy! It was like I was watching a whole different person." James was pretty shaken up. It took us about thirty minutes for us to get him to stop shouting in French. Who knew the French had such a colorful vocabulary? "I told you to keep her calm!" Annabeth fussed. "I tried! I didn't know what was going on! Why did all that happen anyway?! The water seemed to go crazy and it was like she made a small earthquake!" Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "James, Kal is a powerful demigod but she's also very dangerous."

"Uh I think I figured that part out!"

"Her powers are basically magnified and she can't control that kind of power."

"So that explains…" he started mumbling something. "That explains what?" I asked. "When the guy was there he kept asking us if we were afraid of him. He mostly directed it at Kal though. Like he knew she would freak."

"Like he wanted to see what she would do." Annabeth mumbled. She was in deep thinking mode. I was really ticked off that somebody had messed with my sister. I wanted to find out who that guy was, cut him up into pieces with Riptide and then feed him to a great white.

"I don't understand why Kal fainted though." James said miserably. It was obvious that James was more worried about Kal than finding out who that guy was. Annabeth patted his shoulder. "She used up a lot of energy during her little episode. She's just exhausted that's all." James nodded weakly. "Hey Percy how about I take James back to his cabin?"

"Yeah you should get to your cabin too." I told her. She nodded and led James out. I looked back at Kal. She was basically motionless. _She'll be alright,_ I told myself. I got it my bed and just stared at the top bunk.

**Kalliroe's POV**

I woke up in my bed. I rubbed my head. How did I do that back there? It scared me, I could feel such an amazing power but it didn't want to be controlled so instead it's like it took control of me. Not a good feeling. I saw Percy staring at his top bunk. "Hey," I said, my voice sounded hoarse and weak. Percy bolted up and hit his head on the top bunk. "Oww," he muttered rubbing his head. I tried for a laugh but it hurt. "You okay?" Percy asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine." I lied. My body felt like it had the energy drained out of it and I had a headache. Is it bad that I can't feel my legs? "How long was I out?"

"About an hour or so."

"So not two weeks again?" he laughed. "Nope."

"And…the guy is gone?" I looked around nervously like he was hiding in the cabin. Percy nodded. "He's gone but we're not sure who he is or where he went." I got quiet. "He's not real" I whispered to myself. "He's just a nightmare."

"Huh?"

"Uh…nothing." I said, probably too quickly. "Oh right," I remembered suddenly. "James brought those cokes."

"Uh what cokes?"

"The ones that you bought from him?"

"Um I didn't buy any cokes from him."

"So then why did he..?" I laid back in bed thinking of why James would bring cokes. Could it be because he….? Nah. **(A/N WOOOOOOW…..)**

**Omega: Okay so Kal didn't meet her doom.**

**Alpha: You don't say?  
Omega: Shut it. 'The Figure' has accomplished his task so HA!**

**Alpha: How about you just wait and if you win, which I highly doubt, you can dance around the end zone and just whoop. It. UP.**

**Omega: Awww aren't we cranky today?**

**Alpha: Ugh I need better security**

**Omega: I'll say it took me like what a nano-second to fry them? Where do you find these people?**

**Alpha: Well I have a castle and what do you have?**

**Apollo: Oooh burn!**

**Omega: How did HE get in here?**

**Alpha: I have no idea**

**James: Hey is Kal gonna be okay?**

**Alpha: Just wait until the next chapter!**

**Omega: I agree with him on that your actually in the next chapter so I think you of all people can wait**

**James: How come Alpha doesn't have to wait?**

**Alpha: Uh…I write the stories?**

**Omega: DUH! Wow face palm through the face moment.**

**Alpha: okay I have to go and hire new guards so Review, send in ideas and characters (I really need some!) And until next time waffles and pancakes!**

**Elizabeth: OH MY GODS KAL IS SO BLIND! IT'S SO OBVIOUS WHY HE BROUGHT THOSE COKES!**

**Alpha: Seriously where are you guys coming from?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alpha: Hey everybody! Glad everyone liked my last chapter!**

**Omega: They liked it because of ****_me_**

**Alpha: Hey do me a favor and shut up**

**Omega: I don't do favors**

**Alpha: UGH.**

**James: He's a pain**

**Alpha: Yeah he is**

**Omega: Shut up and get to the story**

**Alpha: YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!  
Omega: And here's the 8****th**** Chapter**

**Alpha: I'M SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT!**

**Omega: But you didn't**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alpha: time for the disclaimer!  
Omega: I think I'll do it this time.**

**Alpha: You better if you want to stay here.**

**Omega: Touchy aren't we? Alpha doesn't own PJO or any of the original characters he only owns his characters, and Piper-Weasley owns James.**

**Alpha: That was actually good.**

**Omega: Of course it was, I'm a nice guy.**

**Alpha: Sure…now give me back my wallet**

**Omega: Fine.**

**Chapter 8**

**Kalliroe's POV**

The next morning Chiron called an emergency meeting of the camp counselors. I got to go because I was the cause of the meeting. We sat around the table in the war room. "Okay can somebody please explain to me what happened to me last night?" I asked. "Shouldn't _we_ be asking _you_ that?" Drew from the Aphrodite cabin responded. "Look all I know is that I freaked out and almost flooded the forest." Man I wish James was here! He actually saw what happened, I didn't.

"I believe we should start at the root of this problem." Chiron started. "Kal?" Drew suggested. Normally I would have gotten ticked off, but after what happened last night I didn't blame her.

"No," Chiron said. "I'm talking about this guy that Kalliroe and James keep mentioning." I tensed. The Figure was terrifying enough when I couldn't see him, but seeing him in person made me want to hide under my covers in bed and scream. I kept trying to convince myself that he was just an illusion or one of the Hermes kids was pranking me, but I didn't even believe me. I saw him and so did James. I still felt terrible about freaking out like that. I could have hurt James, or the other campers for that matter. I almost flooded an entire forest with just a creek! How could I even have that kind of power? What would have happened if James hadn't saved me from myself? I didn't want to think about it.

"Kalliroe?"

"Huh what?"

"Chiron just asked if you know that guy from last night." Percy said helpfully. "Oh uh…in a way I do, but I can't be sure it's him."

"Why not?" Chiron asked. "Well I once had this nightmare and well there was a gut in it that looked a lot like him."

"I once had a dream that I was a bullfrog." Clovis from the Hypnos cabin murmured sleepily. _Okay well that happened_, I thought. This kid needs a gallon of coffee.

"Kalliroe what else do you remember about this nightmare?" Chiron pressed. He was the only one who didn't call me Kal. "Umm…that's it." I lied. "I can't remember a lot about it." Chiron nodded and started talking to himself. I took out my journal and opened it up to a page from last summer. There was no drawing on this page. Instead there was a photo of me and my best friend, Nathan on the beach. His dark brown hair was wet, and his tanned olive skin was covered in sand. His dark amber eyes were bright with laughter and happiness. I looked at this picture more often now to remind me that my life outside of camp half-blood did exist even if I can't go there anymore. It also reminded me of my mother who was killed, as I now know from the text that Nathan had sent me (after all the ones saying how relieved he was that I was alive).

"Kal?"

"Uh sorry can you repeat the question?" Then I realized it was just me and Percy in the room. "Meeting's over, you zoned out for about five minutes."

"What? I missed that much?"

"Actually no, Chiron said that we need to keep an eye out for that guy and we need to find away to calm you down if you start to freak out like that again."

We walked out of the war room and I saw Elizabeth running up to me. "Hey! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Elizabeth I just freaked out that's all."

"You almost flooded the forest!"

"Well thank you for reminding me!" Elizabeth winced. "Sorry…oh James wants to see you."

"Me?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No he wants to see the Queen of England, yes you!"

"Where is he?"

"Training in the Arena." I thanked her and said good bye to her and Percy and I ran to the arena.

When I got to there I saw James cutting up training dummies with a Celestial bronze sword. He looked pretty mad, which is strange because I have never seen him mad before. He noticed me and put on a huge smile. He dropped his sword and ran over and hugged me. "Miss me?" I teased. His face got red as he let go. "Um…uh..." I laughed. "Oh dieux…" he muttered. He looked kind of cute when he was embarrassed. Wait what did I just say? "I was really worried about you." James said, pulling me out of what would have been a major mental conversation. "I'm fine James," I assured. "Elizabeth and you worry about me too much."

"Well Elizabeth worries about you because she's a medic."

"And what about you?"

"Oh…um…uh…" James started mumbling to himself in French. "Forget it, you saved me from, myself I guess, yesterday so I can't complain."

"Uh, it was nothing." He said, obviously relieved that I saved him from answering my question. "So have you been here all day?"

"No, I looked for that guy at the creek before I came here."

"And did you see him?"

"No," he grumbled. "The little _salaud_ ran off yesterday and didn't come back."

"I hope he never comes back." I whispered to myself. James heard me. "Kal why did that guy scare you so badly? It was like you knew him." I sighed. "James I really don't want to talk about it. I'm not even sure who he is." He looked at me concerned. Then he put on his usual smile. "Alright then. So do you want to practice?" He asked picking up his sword. I grinned and turned my bracelet into Tidal. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked over to where Kal and James did border defense last night. The place where they claimed to see, The Figure, as Kal put it. The ground was still wet from Kal's freak out and the water level of the creek was really low. A tree had a huge branch broken off of it. None of this mattered to me. I was looking for clues to see where The Figure had gone. But I couldn't even find a trace of him. James had said The Figure had disappeared, I thought he meant that the guy ran off, but what if he literally disappeared?

"Hey is this thing working? Hello?" I whipped around and saw an Iris Message image of a boy with dark brown hair and tanned olive skin. He looked like he had been dragged through a hurricane. "Okay can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you." His face lit up. "Fantastic! Who am I talking to?"

"I'm going to have to ask you that first." I wasn't giving this guy my name until I know who he is. "Fair enough, my name is Nathan, I'm a demigod." I could tell that much, after all if he wasn't a demigod he couldn't be using this Iris-Message. "Okay Nathan, tell me something. Were you the guy who attacked my friend last night?"

"What? No! What friend?" He looked confused and worried. "My friend…the daughter of Poseidon." I didn't feel comfortable letting this guy know Kal's name. He paled. "Oh no…please tell me your friend's name isn't Kalliroe!" I was stunned. "How do you..?"

"Oh gods! Please you _have_ to tell me if Kalli is okay!"

"Um…she's fine, freaked out a little, but fine." He seemed to calm down by a fraction of a degree. "Okay I need to get there fast! This is Camp Half-Blood right?"

"Yes…why do you need to get here though?"

"To hard to explain right now, what's your name?"

"Uh…Annabeth." I figured if he was so worried about Kal and he was coming to camp anyway, he can know my name. He looked me right in the eye. For some reason his dark amber eyes made me nervous. "Annabeth, I need you to make sure that Kalli stays safe okay? Make sure someone, anyone, is with her at all times!" He sounded half crazy and completely terrified.

"I'll try my best." I promised.

"Good." He looked behind him. "I have to go! Make sure she's safe! Don't tell her about this conversation!" He waved his hand over the image, cutting the connection.

**James's POV**

"James have you seen Kal?" Annabeth asked me, she looked pale. "Not since dinner why?"

"I need you to find her and stay with her."

"Come again?"

"I just want you to spend the rest of the night with her, just until she has to go back to her cabin. Can you do that for me?"

"I guess…but why?" Annabeth gave me a hard look. "Because I said so now go!" She was trying to sound angry, but she sounded like she had just seen a ghost…wait scratch that, like she had just seen a spider. But I know better than to talk back to Annabeth, so I ran to the Apollo cabin, if anyone knew where Kal would be, it was Elizabeth. I found her talking to Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin. "Hey Elizabeth do you know where Kal is?"

"No why?"

"I need to find her."

"Well I figured that, but _why_ do you need to find her?"

"Um…I want to hang out with her." It was the only answer I had. Elizabeth grinned. "Oh _that's_ why." She started giggling. _What's up with her?_ I thought. "I saw her heading to the beach." Katie said. "She headed there after she bought some flowers from me."

"Thanks Katie!" I ran towards the beach.

Sure enough Kal was at the beach. I walked up to her. "Hey why are you…" I stopped. In front of Kal was a small wooden chest. It had drawings of flowers and sea creatures all over it. "What's that?" I asked. Kal looked at me, I saw she had a tear tricking down her face. "It's for my mom." She picked up the chest and opened it. Inside it was beautiful white and blue flowers, on the ceiling of the chest was a drawing of a tall woman with long black hair holding a younger girl's hand. "It's beautiful." I told her. She nodded half heartedly. She closed the chest and placed it in the ocean water. I realized what Kal was doing, she was giving her mom a burial at sea. I noticed four crabs scuttle up to the chest and they picked it up. They stood there as if waiting for something. "Take this to Poseidon and tell him that his daughter says to keep this in his palace." The crabs scuttled off with the chest. I watched as the chest got lower and lower until it disappeared under the ocean. Kal started to cry. I put my arm around her, don't ask why I was just compelled to. "Hey are you going to be okay?" She wiped her eyes. "I…I think so…" she said. "I'm going to miss her…"

"Hey I'll be here for you, it's going to be okay." Then she did something that surprised me, she hugged me. At first I was stunned, but then I hugged her back. "It's going to be fine…" I assured her.

"Ummm…" I saw Annabeth a few feet in front of us. Kal let go. "Oh uh…Annabeth we were just…uh…" her face was red, and I'm pretty sure mine was too. Annabeth laughed. "Don't worry I won't tell."

"Um…uh I should get back to my cabin." Kal ran to her cabin and never looked back. Annabeth smiled at me. "I suggest you get back to your cabin too."

"Why?"

"Because I told Percy to come meet me at the beach and if your still here when he gets here I _will_ tell him what I just saw." I ran to my cabin as fast as I could.

**Omega: Okay I'll be honest, I liked the ending.**

**Alpha: I'm sorry what was that?**

**Omega: I said I liked the ending**

**Alpha: One more time?**

**Omega: Don't push it**

**Alpha: Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter too!**

**Omega: hold on I said I just liked the end—**

**Alpha: AND I hope that you guys would send in some ideas and characters. All of them are appreciated.**

**Omega: Yeah, if you need the info on sending in the characters it's on his profile and on the second chapter's author's note.**

**Alpha: Well you're being uncharacteristically helpful**

**Omega: And you're using big words what's your point?**

**Alpha: And he's back to being a jerk. Anyway until next waffles and pancakes!**

**Percy: WAIT WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO KAL AND JAMES ON THE BEACH?!**

**Omega: I thought you said you got security?**

**Alpha: I thought I did**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alpha: Hey guys, UGH I had such a bad week….I had writer's block and a whole bunch of other stuff. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my other chapters. I'm hoping that next week will be better! I'll make sure that I give you guys an awesome chapter next Saturday. But now on to the 9****th**** chapter! Sorry I posted this thing so late, I had a busy day. Huh…I guess Omega isn't here…..FINALLY!**

**Omega: Did someone say my name?**

**Alpha: WHHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!**

**Disclamer:**

**Alpha: I don't own PJO I only own my characters and my plot. And Piper-Weasley owns James.**

**Omega: What nothing funny? That is a serious misuse of my time**

**Alpha: I'm about to misuse my hand upside your head!**

**Chapter 9**

**Kalliroe's POV**

I had woken up early the next morning so I decided to go for a walk on the beach. When I had gotten dressed and got to the beach I noticed that I wasn't alone. On the edge of the beach I saw Nico talking to a white figure. As I headed towards him I realized that the white figure was a ghost. I stopped. After meeting a nightmare the other night I wasn't thrilled about meeting a ghost. So instead I just sat down and stared at the ocean. Okay actually I stared at it for about three seconds and then I got bored and went swimming. I already knew that I couldn't get wet unless I wanted to, but breathing underwater surprised me. For awhile I just enjoyed the water, and then I decided to go back up. I walked back onto shore completely dry. Nico wasn't there anymore. I looked at the sea one more time. "I wish you would at least talk to me." I whispered before walking back to the cabin.

When I got back, Percy was already up and dressed. "Hey, where've you been?" he asked. "I went for a walk on the beach." I replied.

"Cool. Hey we have inspection today so could you help me clean up the cabin?"

"Sure." I started making my bed. "So I heard that you went to the beach yesterday." I said. "Yeah, Annabeth said that before I got there that you and James were there." I tensed.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she said something else too that confused me." Oh gods Annabeth, what happened to not telling anyone?! "Uh…what did she say?" I asked nervously. "Oh she said that someone needs to be with you at all times." I sighed in relief.

"Why?" I asked, now much more relaxed. Percy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she just doesn't want that guy to attack you while you're alone." Just the thought of The Figure sent chills up my spine. "Yeah well, hopefully he doesn't come back." I muttered.

I thought back to last night when I hugged James. Sure, I hugged him because he said he'd be there for me, but still, I think I surprised him. Though it was just for comfort, I'm not going to lie, it was kind of nice.

I picked up a movie case and put it back on the shelf with the others. I heard my IPod play the first few notes to 'Under the Sea', meaning I just got a text. Percy groaned. "What?" I asked. "That thing's been going off all morning. I'm getting sick of hearing it."

"It's been going off all morning?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my IPod and looked at my messages. They were all from Nathan.

**(A/N: Okay the texts on Kal's IPod are all in Modern Greek, so I've taken the liberty of translating them to English for you. Aren't I nice?")**

Nathan: _Kalli, you have to stay where you are, DO NOT LEAVE THAT PLACE OKAY?_

Then after a couple minutes he had sent:

Nathan:_ Kalli, stay with someone at all times okay?_

He had sent several of those. Then I read the text he had just sent me.

Nathan: _Be prepared_ **(A/N: Did anyone else think of Scar's song in the Lion King when they read that?)**

I tapped him a text back.

Kal:_ Be prepared 4 what?_

I got a text back immediately.

Nathan: _Be prepared for the arrival_

Kal: _Arrival of who?_

Nathan: _Can't tell. Got to be mysterious ;)_

Kal: _Wooooww…._

I turned my IPod off. Arrival of who? Him? That isn't possible, I never told him where I was and I'm positive that nobody at camp knew about him besides me. "So who was it?" Percy said, polishing a beautiful shield that I have never noticed before. "Oh, it was my friend." I told him. "Cool,"

I heard someone knocking on the door. Percy opened it and Annabeth walked in. "Hey guys," She said smiling. Percy also smiled. "Good morning, here to inspect?"

"Nope, that would be Katie. I'm here for a different reason."

"Is it to see you awesome boyfriend?" Percy asked, putting his arm around her. Annabeth laughed. "No, actually I'm here to deliver a message to Kal."

"Me?"

"Yes, Chiron wants you and James to have classes together for awhile."

"Why?"

"If the guy tries to sneak up on you, James already knows what he looks like and he can warn you."

"He can also calm me down if I freak out again." I added. Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, he could hug or something." Okay I don't care what Percy would have done, I wanted to smack Annabeth. Percy frowned. "Well I don't know about _that_, but I'm sure he can find another way to calm you down."

"Yeah, so does James know about the schedule change?" I asked wanting to change the subject. "Yes, I told him before I came here." She handed me a piece of paper. "Here's the schedule, meet him after breakfast. I have to go now." She gave Percy a quick kiss and left.

After breakfast I went to the first class listed on my new schedule, Ancient Greek. I thought it was so cool that I got to learn Ancient Greek here. I got to the class and sat next to James. We talked for awhile before Annabeth came in and started the lesson. Turns out, learning Ancient Greek was _not_ easy. I didn't understand a word of it. Annabeth said that normally demigods have a natural sense for it, but apparently I wasn't. She gave me a beginner book for me to practice, in other words she gave me a big book filled with stories and quotes all written in Ancient Greek. Luckily the next class I was actually good at, sword fighting. I had been practicing with Percy, James and some other campers and I had gotten pretty good at it. I was practicing with an Apollo kid when a weird feeling washed over me. You know that feeling you get when someone you know really well is near you? That's what I was feeling. _The sea, _a voiced whispered in my mind, _Go to the sea._ I listened to the voice. I ran out of the arena, surprising my opponent. "Kal?! What are you doing?!" I heard Percy yell from somewhere behind me. I didn't answer. I didn't have one; I just knew that I needed to go to the sea. When I got to the beach I saw a beautiful horse-fish thing in swimming in the water. I looked down and saw that a boy with dark brown hair and tanned olive skin had face planted on the shore. He got up shakily. "Oh man…" he said, in voice that I had heard every day before I had come to camp. "I did _not_ know that hippocampi could swim so fast." He gave me a grin, no, he gave me _his_ grin. That crooked sarcastic grin that he gives me whenever he gets away with something. "Hey Kalli it's good to—"He didn't get to finish his sentence because I tackled him in a hug. It was my best friend in the entire world. Nathan.

**Omega: did you really have to end it with a cliffhanger?**

**Alpha: Yes I did.**

**Omega: This chapter is kind of short compared to your other chapters**

**Alpha: I had a lack of inspiration this week.**

**Omega: Oh poor you**

**Alpha: Shut it. Anyway I hope you guys still liked this chapter even though it was short. Please review and send in characters.**

**Kal: THANK YOU FOR BRINGING NATHAN INTO THE STORY!  
Alpha: you're welcome.**

**Omega: What about me?**

**Kal: What ABOUT you?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alpha: HELLO FANFICTION! Why am I so happy? A number of reasons! Let's start with that we have REACHED THE TENTH CHAPTER!**

**Omega: Say a little louder why don't you?**

**Alpha: WE HAVE REACHED THE TENTH CHAPTER!**

**Omega: I WAS FREAKING JOKING!**

**Alpha: Can't hear you, don't care! Anyway I can't believe we made it here! Isn't that awesome!? Also I had a much better week! I had no writer's block this time! WHOOHOO!**

**Omega: Yes because we ALL know how TERRIBLE that is for you**

**Alpha: Why thank you for understanding**

**Omega: What? No that's not what I—**

**Alpha: Also I'd like to send some shout outs!**

**Omega: Oh goodie**

**(Alpha smacks Omega)**

**Omega: Owww**

**Alpha: Now as I was saying, I'd like to give a shout out to Piper-Weasley, who helps me so much with this story and is just a straight up awesome writer! You guys should check out some of her stories as well. I'd also like to thank my followers, shao4361, santahohoho, Piper-Weasley, Maragon11, Leslie Jackson, Chloaay556, and Annechase. You guys are awesome! I'd also like to thank the people who favorite my story, shao4361, secretlovers, Leslie Jackson, Daughter of Wisdom and Music, Beatlefan22, and Annechase. Once again, all of you guys rock!**

**Alpha: Also I have a very important announcement!**

**Omega: Oh now what**

**Alpha: Shut up Omega! Okay you guys ready?...are you ready now?...Okay your taking too long I'm telling you guys now! I have started a new story!**

**Omega: Whoah, didn't see that coming.**

**Alpha: It's a Fable II fanfic and its called Fable II: The next Prodigy! It will follow the basic storyline with my own stuff added in. Like The Immortals…**

**Omega: Your going to have to check out the story to find out more about The Immortals**

**Alpha: Now to the TENTH CHAPTER OF EYES OF THE MEDITERRANEAN!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Kal: Sup guys! Yeah that's right! ****_I'm_**** doing the disclaimer this time!**

**James: Wait where's Alpha?**

**Kal: Oh I tricked him into thinking that Apollo is hiding in the castle**

**Omega: I think I'm starting to like this girl**

**James: Back off Omega.**

**Kal: Hey! Cut it out you two! Where was I? Oh yeah, Alpha doesn't own PJO or any of the original characters he only owns his story and his characters and Piper-Weasely owns James**

**Omega: HA! You got OWNED!**

**James: Do you hear the crap coming out of this guys mouth?**

**Kal: Nah. I try to ignore him**

**Omega: Hello? I'd like to be a part of this conversation please?**

**Kal: …..**

**James: …..**

**Omega: Now that's just cold**

**Chapter 10(WHOOOHOOOO!)**

**Kal's POV**

"Nathan I can't believe it's you!" I shouted excitedly. I hugged him tighter. "Agh...Kalli..can't..breathe!" He choked. I let go. We both got up. He shook the sand out of his hair and grinned. "So I take it that you glad to see me?" He said sarcastically. "Of course I am! How did you know where I was?! How did you find this place?" He laughed. "Hey slow down! I just got off a speed happy fish-horse and you have _no_ idea how that feels!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He looked at me weirdly then shook his head smiling. "You haven't changed a bit" he looked me up and down. "Well other than the Camp Half-Blood shirt and that bracelet and that hair clip…okay maybe you've changed a little." I laughed. "HEY!" Percy and James had caught up with me. When they got here they were out of breath. "Why…did you...run off…like that?" Percy panted. James didn't look as out of breath as Percy did, guess when your dad's Hermes 'the wing footed messenger' you don't wear out easily. "Kal who's this?" James asked looking at Nathan. Percy looked at me. "Is this the guy that attacked you?" He said with a slight angry edge to his voice. "Okay first off, that guy didn't attack me; he snuck up on us and freaked me out okay? Second off this is my best friend!"

"Your friend?" I think he was a little disappointed that he couldn't pulverize the guy that had 'attacked' me. Nathan gave them a grin. "I'm Nathan and please do _not_ attack me okay?" I grinned at him. I was so happy to see him again. Of course he still hasn't answered my questions about how he knew where I was. "So Nathan, how did you get here?" I asked again.

"Via hippocampi" He said pointing to the fish-horse thing who was now talking to me.

_I don't mean to be rude to your friend my lady, but he is heavy!_

"It's not rude if he doesn't know what you said." I told the hippocampi. Nathan looked at me weird. "Um what's she doing?" He asked James. "She talking to the hippocampi, she can do that. It's kind of weird to listen to her talk to a horse, trust me I know." Nathan looked at James kind of weird but then shrugged it off. "So Nathan now for my second question, how did you know I was here?"

"Well…um…your dad kind of told me."

"I'm sorry, _what_?!" I was shocked. _My dad_ told Nathan where I was? "Why?" I wondered out loud. "Well he wanted me to keep you safe," He explained. "Safe from what?" I asked. He shrugged. "Monsters mostly, although now I'm hearing something about some guy who attacked you." I gave him a hard look. He held up his hands. "I mean _snuck up_ on you." He corrected. I smiled. "Better, though why would dad send you to protect me?' He looked kind of offended. "Because a satyr wouldn't last in Athens's with you for a month, and I also have some pretty handy abilities."

"Like?"

"Well I can show people, and monsters, their fears."

"Oh yeah? Show me." He looked at me horrified. "Are you crazy?** (A/N: Um yeah? She mentioned that in the fifth chapter, Nathan where have you been?)** I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Okay…so how come you're able to do that then?" I said smirking. "Well my dad's Phobos so that _might_ have something to do with it." I looked at him strangely. "Phobos? The god of fear? _He's_ your dad?So that means you're a demigod?" I was asking these questions as fast as a machine gun. He looked down, guilty. "Yeah…sorry I couldn't tell you…Poseidon told me I couldn't." He apologized. I'll admit I was kind of angry that he hadn't told me. _But_ I was more impressed that he kept being a demigod a secret from me. He was _never_ able to keep secrets from me, not when I had my patented 'Big fake sad eyes' look on. "Hey it's alright Nathan! Jeez don't start bawling or anything." He rolled his eyes. Percy sighed. "Great, so now we have _two_ demigods from Greece! Zeus isn't going to like this."

"Oh no Nathan's from America." Percy looked at me confused. "He is?" I nodded. Nathan grinned. "Who do you think taught Kalli English?" **(A/N: And now you know how she knows how to speak English. Too bad she can't read it!)** I punched Percy in the arm. "And what do you mean by 'great'?! What suddenly I'm a problem?" Percy rolled his eyes at me. "No you're not a problem…you're not _that_ annoying yet." I punched him again, but he didn't seem to feel it. "So uh…not to be rude or anything but can I have some clothes that _aren't_ soaking wet with salt water." Nathan asked.

Once Nathan had gotten dressed in dry clothes we sat around at a table. "So, who is this again?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth had seen us leaving the beach and had decided to come and sit with us. "I'm Nathan." He told her. "Okay I think I got it now." She said. "So Nathan, why are you here anyway?" Annabeth asked. She hadn't seen us, Percy invited her. "I'm here to protect Kalli. I still have to protect her." He answered. "Protect me? Nathan in case you haven't noticed, we're in a camp for demigods that is protected by magical borders. Exactly _what_ are you protecting me from?" He shrugged. "No idea, I just know I have to protect you." He paused. "Although now I'm hearing about some mysterious guy attacked—I mean snuck up on you." He looked at me for an explanation. I explained what happened to James and me during Capture the Flag. James filled in for the parts I couldn't remember. Nathan looked at me worriedly. "Kalli, have you seen this guy before?" Honestly why does everyone just automatically think that I've met the guy before? What, they think that I just see the guy at Burger King? "Once," I said. "In a nightmare, but I don't remember it very well."**(A/N: Okay in Chapter 8 there was a typo, When I typed "guy" I accidentally typed "gut" I recognized it later but I just left it because it was so funny!)** Nathan narrowed his eyes. Uh-oh. The 'I don't remember the nightmare to well' routine wasn't going to fool Nathan. He knew me to well. "Kalli, you keep record of all your dreams in your journal." He said matter-of-faculty. Now the others were looking at me as well. "Uh…well…uh…" Lucky for me James spoke up. "Wait, I thought that her journal was like her diary or something?"

"It is." I said quickly. "But," Nathan added. "It's also her dream journal. Kalli what are you trying to hide?" I looked around at my friends. I sighed. "Okay…I _might _of had that nightmare the night before Capture the flag, and there _might_ have been a guy in it that looked exactly like the guy who snuck up on James and me." Nathan gave a look of triumph to everyone at the table. James looked at me confused. "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" I asked. "Well, you were trying so hard to hide this I figured it would be a little more, you know, shocking." He said. "It's pretty shocking if you ask me!" I remarked. James shook his head. "Kal, demigods have dreams like this sometimes. That doesn't mean there always important, usually they just happen to try and warn you, that doesn't mean it always has to be huge." I just stared at him. "So it was just warning me of a guy with golden eyes?" James shrugged. "Maybe. I don't think it matters anymore though. We know now that this guy is bad news."

"Oh…" James chuckled. "Trust me, that nightmare is probably nothing okay?" I nodded and smiled. I noticed the others were just looking at us. "What?' I challenged. Elizabeth grinned. "Oh nothing, just waiting for you two to come back to Earth." Annabeth and Nathan were also grinning. Percy, however, was not. "Anyway," he grumbled. "We should show Nathan to his cabin now." Nathan groaned. "_Please_ tell me I'm not staying in the Hermes cabin." James grinned. "There have been a few changes." James led Nathan off to the Phobos cabin. "Percy how about you go change and then me and you can go have a picnic okay?" Annabeth told him, she was giving him 'her look'. Percy nodded and headed to our cabin to change. Annabeth smiled at me. "I'll calm him down for you, he should be in a better mood when he comes back tonight."

"Why is he mad or something?"

She walked off laughing. I looked at Elizabeth. "Did I miss something?" She shook her head, smiling. "I'll explain it later. So if Percy and Annabeth are going out…and you just happen to have the same cabin as him that, might I add, has a flat screen TV, an Xbox, and several movies…" She looked at me. "You want to party at my place?" I said laughing. She grinned. "Something like that, yeah."

**Alpha: Told you it'd be better than the last chapter!**

**Omega: And I care why?**

**Alpha: So did you guys liked it?**

**Omega: Wait, aren't you going to say something back to me?**

**Kal: I loved the chapter! I'm in it of course but still!**

**Nathan: I think it pretty cool!**

**Elizabeth: LOVED what you did with Kal and James in the chapter.**

**Kal: I still don't get that.**

**Elizabeth: I told you I'd explain it later.**

**Omega: Are you guys ignoring me?**

**James: Yeah the chapter was awesome!**

**Percy: I agree, though I could have done without the Kal and James moment.**

**Annabeth: Oh be quiet Percy! I thought it was cute!**

**Omega: Oh my gods you guys ****_are_**** ignoring me!**

**Alpha: I hope you guys loved this chapter too and I really hope you guys review! Send in characters also please! Send them by reviews or PM.**

**Omega: Guys not cool, stop ignoring me!**

**Alpha: I hope you guys will also check out my new story: Fable II: The next Prodigy. Anyway until next time, waffles and pancakes!**

**Omega: SERIOUSLY STOP IGNORING ME!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alpha: Hey guys! Writing two stories is actually easier than I'd thought it be… I have posted the next chapters to both of my stories:) But enough about Fable. You guys are here to read Percy Jackson fanifics and that's what I'm giving you!**

**Omega: Well no duh Sherlock.**

**James: You know one day Alpha is going to punch you in the face!**

**Omega: Yeah can't see that happening anytime soon.**

**Alpha: ANYWAY let's get on to the 11th chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alpha: take it away Rachel!**

**Rachel: Alpha does not own PJO. He only owns his own characters and Piper-Weasley owns James.**

**Omega: Was that a prophecy dear oracle?**

**Rachel: I'm seeing…I'm seeing…NOTHING for your future if you don't shut up RIGHT NOW!**

**Chapter 11**

**Kal's POV**

I put the game disc into the Xbox and handed Elizabeth a controller. "So what game is this again?" she asked. "Castle Crashers, it's an awesome game." I started up the game. "Alright pick a color for your character, each one has a different power." I picked red. I _always_ picked red. Elizabeth chose blue. We talked while we played the game. "So why did you try so hard to hide your nightmare?" she asked.

"It seemed like a big deal to me. Especially since I saw the guy the next day." She nodded. "Yeah I can see how that'd be scary. So what about Nathan? Why would your dad want him to protect you?"

"No idea, but I don't want to focus on that right now." She raised an eyebrow. "Look, ever since I the Capture the Flag incident my brain has been in confusion times ten. Right now, let's just act like there's nothing strange going on." She gave me strange look and then shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Yeah, so why did Annabeth say that Percy was mad?"

She laughed. "Wow Kal you are something else. How can you not notice it?"

"Notice what?" She laughed again.

"Okay listen to me carefully. Percy was sort of mad because of _James_."

"Um…did James do something to tick off Percy?"

Elizabeth facepalmed.** (A/N: I feel you Elizabeth. But is it wrong that Kal's blindness about James amuses me?)**

"I mean that James likes you!"

"Well yeah, we're friends."

"Oh my gods! No I mean he _likes_ you!" I thought for a minute. I realized what she meant and my face got hot. Elizabeth noticed this. "_Finally_ you see it! Gods, I thought I would have to spell it out for you."

"Um…are you sure _that's_ why?" She sighed heavily. "Forget it, your hopeless." She looked back at the TV screen. Her character just died. "What?! No!" I grinned evilly. "If you excuse me, Miss Hopeless needs to collect all the money from her enemies without her partner."

"What? Come on Kal revive me! We're on the same team!"

After awhile we decided to watch a movie (Mostly because Elizabeth kept losing). We were halfway through Disney's 'The Little Mermaid' when a girl with red hair walked in, which is strange because most people knock before coming in to Percy and me's cabin. "Hey there Elizabeth! I see your chilling with Poseidon's daughter." Elizabeth grinned at the girl. "Yep!" She looked at me. "Kal this is Rachel, she's our camp's oracle." I looked at the girl. She was wearing a marker-stained sweatshirt and ripped jeans also covered in marker stains. "You're an oracle?" The girl, Rachel grinned. "Yes, which is how I know that you are the daughter of Poseidon who comes from Greece."

"Whoah, that's creepy." Elizabeth laughed. "Kal she just knows that stuff about you because Chiron told her. She's just messing with you."

"Oh." I relaxed. "So you're not an oracle?"

"No, I am an oracle."

"Huh…so you like, predict the future?" I asked, an idea taking form in my head.

"More like the future takes over my body takes over my body and preaches to the world about someone's future."

"That sounds scary." Rachel shook her head. "It isn't as scary as you think."

"So how does it work?"

"Basically someone asks me a question and the oracle's spirit starts telling the asker a prophecy."

"Really? Could I try?"

"Try what?" she sounded confused, which makes no sense considering we just went over the subject.

"Asking you a question." I told her.

"Why?"

"Well you see I had this nightmare and…" I explained the nightmare and The Figure's appearance to Rachel.

"So you just want to make sure that your nightmare didn't mean anything?" She summed up.

"Pretty much." I said. I know that James had said that it was nothing, but I couldn't help but feel worried. Something inside me told me that the nightmare _wasn't_ nothing. After all if it was nothing then why would The Figure just run off after that one appearance? I doubted that it was because he was scared of me.

"Well okay but I can't guarantee an answer, the spirit only answers if its important."

"Well then that's perfect! Kal just wants to know if it's important or not so if you don't answer her then it still answers her question." Elizabeth said helpfully. Rachel shrugged. "Worth a shot. Okay Kal, fire away."

I took a deep breath. "What does my nightmare mean?" I waited for a couple seconds. A minute. Two minutes. Nothing happened. "I guess it doesn't mean anything." Elizabeth spoke up. I thought about something.

"Wait, let me try something." I looked straight into Rachel's eyes. "Who is the mysterious guy from my nightmare and why did I see him in the real world?" That got better results. Rachel gasped and started to fall. Luckily for her, Elizabeth rushed over and caught her and sat her down on Percy's bed. Rachel's eyes started to glow and green started to coil around the entire room.

When she opened her mouth to speak, her voice sounded like a snake speaking english.

_"Daughter of the ocean and her friends,_

_Shall travel to west to where the land ends._

_The Mountain of Age will soon rise,_

_By the hand of the son tricked by lies._

_The Son of Time's fight you must prevail,_

_And without a friend's help she shall fail"_

The mist faded away and Rachel's eyes stopped glowing. She stood up looking dazed. "W-what was that?" I stammered. Elizabeth looked at me nervously. "A problem, that's what just happened."

**Alpha: Sorry it was so short. I made up for it with an epic cliffhanger though right?**

**Omega: Sure…**

**Alpha: THAT'S IT! (punches Omega)**

**Omega: OW!**

**James: Well I hope ****_somebody_**** picked up that phone.**

**Kal: What?**

**James: BECAUSE I FREAKING CALLED IT!**

**Alpha: Uh...anyway hope you guys liked the chapter and that you guys review please! Until next Saturday, waffles and pancakes!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alpha: HEY GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKK! I have had writer's block for like a month, but now I am back! I would like to apologize for the long wait and I would also like to apologize for the last few chapters if they were a bit crappy. This chapter isn't though! AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Well, time for the long awaited chapter 12!**

**Omega: Wait what about me? Don't I get time to talk to the readers?**

**Alpha: Nope!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alpha: Haven't been able to do this for awhile. I think I'm going to do the disclaimer this time.**

**Kal: I never thought I'd see the day**

**James: Me either**

**Percy: Totally out of character**

**Annabeth: I agree**

**Alpha: …well thank you for the support. I do not own PJO. I only own my story and characters**

**Nathan: Let's get to the story already!**

**Chapter 12**

**Kal's POV**

"Alright…explain it to me one more time."

Elizabeth and I groaned. "Nathan, how much times are we going to have to explain this?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"As many times as it takes, now explain it again please."

Elizabeth punched him in the arm. "Okay look, Kal asked Rachel, AKA the Oracle, a question about that mysterious guy, who Kal refers to as 'The Figure' and Rachel, gave her a prophecy! Got it?"

Nathan rubbed his arm. "Yeah I think so."

Elizabeth sat back and smiled.

"I don't understand, what could The Figure have to do with your prophecy." Annabeth asked, more to herself than us. She has been in critical thinking mode ever since we had told her what had happened. "I wonder if…" She paled.

"Annabeth? What is it?" Percy asked, concerned. Annabeth's hands were shaking.

"Kal, what was that last line of the prophecy again?"

I tried to remember what it was.

"Um…The Son of Time's fight you must prevail, and without a friend's help you will fail."

"Oh gods…"

I looked at Percy to see if he knew what she was talking about. I think he did because he was now pale too.

"Um…Annabeth? You okay?"

"Kal, do you remember what The Figure looked like?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"Well uh…he had dark black hair…and uh he was wearing dark clothes…oh and he had golden eyes."

"Oh gods, I hope I'm wrong."

I saw James's eyes widen. Something had to be bad if Annabeth was hoping she was wrong.

"Annabeth why does it matter what he looks like?"

Annabeth didn't answer my question, instead she looked at Percy. "It can't possibly be his son could it?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make much sense."

I saw both James and Elizabeth pale, like they realized what Annabeth and Percy were talking about.

"_Non non non non non qui ne peuvent pas être possible! Percy a battu Kronos été dernier, alors comment est-ce possible?!_" James was speaking rapid French like he does when he's nervous. I caught a couple words in English though. Percy and…Kronos. A little bell rang in my head. _Kronos_. Kronos was the titan of _Time_, so the son of time would mean…

"No that isn't possible. Percy you said you beat Kronos right?"

"Technically Luke did but, yeah he's beaten."

"So then how could there be a son of time?"

"Well it could just be one of his first children, like Zeus, Hades or…" I gave him a look that said suggested that he shouldn't finish that sentence.

"…and some others…" he finished carefully.

"No…" Annabeth muttered. We looked at her. She was as pale as a ghost. "You said that you asked Rachel a question who The Figure was and then she gave you a prophecy…I think we know who he is now."

Nathan looked around confused. He was the only one who didn't understand what we were talking about.

"Who? Who is he?" He asked impatiently.

Percy looked at him, his eyes filled with worry.

"The Figure is the son of Kronos."

**The Figure's POV**

I smiled as I remember the daughter of Poseidon's reaction to me, though something didn't seem right. When she saw me it was like she had seen me before. But even if she had seen me before, then how come she was so scared from the start? Hmmm…

The door behind me opened. I clenched my fists. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I growled. The girl who walked in was older than me by a few years. She had short chocolate brown hair. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness and worry. "Please don't do this…it isn't right." She said, her voice dripping with concern.

"It isn't right?! Is it right that the gods tried to kill me just because of my father?! Is it right that my mother died by the hand of Zeus?! No it isn't right and I am going to have my revenge!"

"Please...don't do this…it isn't the answer"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at her. I flicked my wrist and she flew and hit the wall. She got up weakly. "Get out of here Silvia. You said you would never come back here so go."

She walked out the room calmly but sad. I looked at the old book that told me how to get my revenge. "The Mountain will change everything." I said to myself.

**Silvia's POV**

I walked out the room, determined not to let him see me cry even though I wanted to so badly. He was like a little brother to me…to see him filled with such rage made me feel terrible. _I have to do something…_, I thought to myself. I knew what he was planning to do and I need to stop this. Taking that old book wouldn't do anything, he has those pages memorized. But…I know he needs that daughter of Poseidon for something, but I'm not sure what. "Well its better than nothing." I said to myself. I was doing this often now. I took out a map of New York. I wasn't anywhere near there but it is where Camp Half-Blood is located and I can find help there…hopefully. _This is a pretty big risk I'm taking. I don't even know if the demigods will trust me but I have to try. If not we are all doomed._ I thought. I heard the footsteps of something big. I listened more carefully. Judging by the loudness of the footsteps it was big and close. I started to hear faint hissing._ Curse him…he sent Hydra after me? No, it could just be patrolling…either way I need to be gone by the time it gets here._ I ran into the forest next to me and didn't stop running.

**Alpha: So glad to be writing again!**

**Omega: Who the heck is Silvia?**

**Alpha: You'll find out eventually. Well guys, please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can (meaning if I don't post it Saturday I will try to post it as soon as I finish it)! Until next time, Waffles and Pancakes!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Alpha: HEY GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alpha: Time for the ever pointless disclaimer!**

**Nathan: Let me guess. It's my turn?**

**Alpha: Aren't you a smart one**

**Nathan: Fine. Alpha does not own PJO or any of the original characters, he only owns his own characters and Piper-Weasley owns James.**

**Chapter 13**

**Nathan's POV**

Chiron trotted back and forth. "It just doesn't make sense." He muttered. We had explained to him what had happened and he trying to make sense of it. Kalli was tapping her hands against her legs impatiently **(A/N: okay I don't know if you recognized this but Nathan calls Kal Kalli so if you see Kalli he talking about Kal)**. I have known her for a long time so I know that even if something scares her, she will not give up and do what she thinks is right. They both looked nervous although James seemed more scared for Kalli then he was for himself. Don't ask me how I know that, I couldn't explain it. I have always been able to tell when people are scared or nervous and I could tell why. I guess it has something to do with my father being the god of fear. Kalli stood up.

"Look, we already know this doesn't make any sense but that doesn't change the fact that I got a prophecy and I apparently have to do something about it. So why don't we skip the part where we worry and panic about the things we don't understand and focus on the prophecy instead." She sounded like she just wanted to get the discussion part over with and get on to what she has to do. Even if what she had to do scared her out of her.

Chiron frowned at her. "I'm afraid you don't know how serious this situation is Kalliroe."

"No I understand how serious it is, which is why we can't just sit here biting our nails! We know who the enemy is, son of Kronos or not The Figure is bad news. So let's just figure out the prophecy!" Everyone else seemed surprised at Kalli's outburst but not me. I know she is usually gets this way when things get serious. But there was something different about her now. She seems more determined, if such a thing is possible, and it sounds like this prophecy is just a challenge she wants to beat. Which that could be a good thing, but it could be a bad thing too. If she rushes into a quest this big she might mess up.

Chiron raised an eyebrow at her. He looked at that guy, Percy. "For your sake I hope she isn't always like this." He turned back to Kalli. "What _exactly_ did Rachel tell you?"

"Uhh…that she's an oracle….and uh…"

"No, I mean the prophecy." Chiron corrected her patiently.

"Oh, well…uh…." She looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth shook her head.

"The prophecy was, daughter of the ocean and her friends, Shall travel west to where the land ends."

"Oh now I remember! The next part is, The Mountain of Age will soon rise, by the hand of the son tricked by lies. Then it goes um… The Son of Time's fight you must prevail, and without a friend's help you will fail."

"Hmmm, The son of time… that one still worries me…" Kalli gave him a hard look.

"The Mountain of Age…I've never heard of something like that…" Annabeth said.

Chiron looked down as if thinking something, and whatever it was it wasn't good. "I'm not sure either…"

"Well we know where we have to go right?" James said. "The prophecy said that we needed to head west."

"To where the land ends." Kalli finished. "So basically I need to go west until I hit ocean."

"And then what?" Chiron asked her.

"Um…."

James looked at Chiron. "Obviously then she will find this son of time and we can find out what the Mountain of Age is. The prophecy said that it would rise by his hand."

Chiron shook his head. "We don't know that, lines in the prophecy usually have double meanings."

"Well we know where we have to go right? That's a start."

"Um excuse me?" Chiron and James looked at Kalli.

"Who exactly is _we_? The prophecy said the daughter of the ocean and her friends right? That would mean me and my friends but exactly which friends am I suppose to take?"

Chiron smiled at her. "That would be your choice. Usually two more people accompany you on your quest."

"So me and two others."

Percy stood up. "I'm going with you."

Kalli smirked. "Sorry Perce, the prophecy said _friends_, you're my brother so that doesn't count."

"But—"

"No but's about it. Besides, Chiron said I get to choose."

She looked at James. "James will you go with me?"

James grinned. "Are you kidding? I'm not letting you go without me!" Kalli smiled.

Elizabeth tapped Kalli's shoulder. "I'm going too." We all looked at her.

She looked at all of us and said. "Do any of you know how heal wounds and shoot a bow with accuracy?" Chiron opened his mouth to say something but Elizabeth held up her hand to stop him. "You're her mentor, that doesn't count." Now no one said anything. Elizabeth smiled and crossed her arms. "I rest my case."

"Okay then…" Kalli turned to me. "Nathan would you…"

"Ah Kalliroe. You already have two people who are going with you. You can't bring another." Chiron told her.

"But…" Kalli thought for a minute. Then she smiled. "Sorry Chiron but Nathan has to come."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, my dad gave him the job of looking after me to make sure I don't get hurt. So unless you want to take it up with him…"

Chiron smiled dryly. "Well I guess there's nothing I can do. All four of you will leave in the morning. Percy, help your sister pack for the quest."

I'm guessing he said that because Percy looked pretty upset about not being able to go on this quest with Kalli.

"It's decided then. You should all go pack. Argos will take you to the city in the morning."

**Kal's POV**

I put another shirt in my bag. Percy was kind of mad at me for not letting him come, but he'll get over it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Percy I'm sure. I'll be fine I promise."

"No don't you promise me anything. That's just going to make me worry more."

"You, dear brother need to relax. Have some faith in me okay? I _am_ the daughter of Poseidon you know."

"That's what I'm worried about. Monsters are going to be able to track you down easier than the others. Not to mention your traveling with three other demigods which means that you'll—"

"Be fine." I finished for him. "Percy I can do this okay? I may not be some savior of Olympus, but I am still me."

"I'm just so worried." He muttered.

"You have made that quite clear. Percy I am going to be fine don't worry, besides I want to do this! That stupid Figure has haunted me for a long time so this is sort of like payback."

"That's what this is to you? Payback?" he sounded on the verge of yelling.

"Of course not, that's just a happy bonus, I want to be able to see what I can do. I mean I have been at this Camp for awhile and I haven't been able to fight a single monster or anything. I want to see if I'm actually learning something."

I zipped my bag shut. "I'm going for a walk at the beach and _you_ are going see Annabeth, if anyone can calm you down its her."

I didn't give him time to protest, I walked out and headed to the beach.

I sat down on a big rock that was lying in the shore. I looked at the ocean and smiled. I loved the water, I always have. It's like a completely different world down there.

I watched as a small little crab walked onto the rock I was sitting on. He was almost to the top of the rock when he slipped and started to fall.

"Whoah!" I rushed over and caught the crab before it fell. "That was close little guy, you almost fell and got yourself killed."

The crab snapped its two pinchers in the air at me.

_I could have survived that fall! And who are you calling little guy?_

I blinked. Then I remembered I could understand sea creatures.

"Well sorry that I saved you. And you _are_ little."

_OH, OH! She said it again! You want some of this? Bring it!  
_The crab started scuttling back and forth on the palm of my hands and jabbed its pinchers at the air.

"Hey stop that! It tickles!"

_TICKLES?! I am so going to pinch you!_

"You do that and I might just drop you on the stone."

_No wait…what I meant was uh…um please don't drop me._

I laughed. "Don't worry I won't."

I talked with the crab for awhile and then let him go back to the ocean. After that I went back to the cabin to go to bed. I was going to need the rest.

**Alpha: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! These are MUCH better than my last few.**

**Omega: Yeah sure.**

**Alpha: Shut it Omega**

**Alpha: Anyway I hope you guys liked it and also review! Until next time, Waffles and Pancakes!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alpha: Hey guys! Okay this chapter's kind of short but it has importance! Also I thought it would be best to end the chapter where I did. Where did I end it? Well you're just going to have to read to find out! And review while you at it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alpha: Disclaimer time…Zeus?**

**James: Uh Zeus couldn't come**

**Alpha: What about Poseidon?**

**James: Nope**

**Alpha: Hades?**

**James: Alpha doesn't own PJO or the original characters, he only owns his characters and his story and Piper-Weasley owns James…er me**

**Alpha: NOBODY SHOWED UP?!**

**Chapter 14**

**Kal's POV**

"Are you absolutely positive you don't want me to come?"

I let out an irritated sigh. "Yes Percy I am one hundred percent sure now stop asking me!"

"Alright, alright….but if you change your mind…"

Annabeth punched his arm. "Knock it off Seaweed Brain! Kal is a big girl she can take care of herself okay?"

Percy sighed. "Just come back in one piece okay?"  
"Okay"

James walked up beside's me. "But on the off chance she doesn't, what piece would you want back?"

I looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Just not her head, she talks a lot."

I whirled on him. "Well then I won't be able to listen to you so that'd be fine."

Annabeth stopped us before we could continue. "Okay you guys, enough with the sibling fight. Kal make sure you are careful. Your blood will attract all sorts of monsters."

Percy looked at James and Nathan. "And you two, you better make sure she will come back safe or I will personally throw you to a shark."

James looked at Percy. "It's not like we're going to feed her to a monster or anything, calm down."

Elizabeth ran and caught up with us. She was the only one who had been late. "Sorry! My brothers thought it would be funny to hide my bag."

"Was it?"

"No!"

We walked to Half-Blood hill where Chiron and Argos was waiting. I had seen Argos a couple of times and his appearance always weirded me out. From head to toe he was dotted with blue eyes. I have read the story of Argos before back home and I had always wondered what he'd look like. A dragon? Maybe a giant? But I was wrong for both. He looked like a regular surfer dude. With lots of eyes.

"Do you have everything you need?" Chiron asked us.

"Yep, got everything." I said.

"Kalliroe, this is your first quest so I must warn you not to take this lightly. All quests are important so do not to anything too rash. If this person really is the son of Kronos he will be a dangerous enemy."

"Well I'm a dangerous adversary so _he_ better be careful."

Chiron looked at me like he was worried for me. A teacher worries about his pupils I guess.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked, anxious to get this quest started. My friends nodded. I smiled. "Well guess we should go then! Argos?"

We got into the white SUV that was parked on the shoulder of the road. As I was walking Percy stopped me. Then he did something that I didn't expect, he hugged me. Like a full on bear hug. When he let go he looked at me. "Come back alive got it?"

I grinned. "It's a promise."

While Argos was driving us to the city, we chatted. Well not Argos, he didn't say a word.

"Hey James? Why doesn't Argos talk?" I whispered to him.

"Supposedly he has an eye on his tongue and I guess he doesn't want to show that off." He whispered back. An eye on his tongue? Gross.

"So Kal, how you feeling about your first quest?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Excited, nervous, and nauseous all at the same time." I answered. My stomach felt like there were butterflies flying around in it and my head was buzzing.

"That's natural, most demigods feel like that on their first quest, or so I've heard."

"Wait this is your first quest too?"

"Well it's my first official quest. Last summer we all fought in the war against Kronos. But that's completely different from this quest. And technically this is _your_ quest. You got the prophecy remember?"

"Yeah I remember. By the way why can't we just fly west on the pegasi? Wouldn't that get us there faster?"

"It would attract more monsters, though some of the pegasi are still recovering from last year."

"Oh right. Shame, Starflight would have loved to be on this quest…I think."

"So Kal you have never been to New York city right?" James asked.

"The only place in this country I've ever been is Camp Half-Blood, so no."  
"Well then this is going to be double the adventure for you huh?"

"Yeah, What about you? You've ever been there?"

"Once, I had to fly in here from Canada so I got to look at some of the city while we were getting off and driving to the camp."

"Cool. So how are we going to get all the way west?"

"I'm guessing we need to go to California, that's the U.S.'s western most state. We'll probably have to get there by traveling by car and by train. Airplanes are out of the question."

"Yeah Percy told me about that. So because of me we have to travel there the hard way."

"Hey it's not your fault your Poseidon's daughter. And it's not like that's a bad thing either. I think it's kind of cool."

"Thanks James."

Elizabeth and Nathan were looking at us like they were trying not to smile.

"What?" James asked them.

Nathan held up his hands. "Oh no don't let us interrupt."

"Interrupt what?"

Nathan just looked at us. "Wow" he said in disbelief.

"I know right?" Elizabeth told him.

All of us were unaware of a dark figure following the SUV from a distance.

"So their heading west huh?"

**Omega: Creepy cliffhanger**

**Alpha: I know right? And the chapter may be short but that adds to the suspense.**

**Omega: I agree.**

**Alpha: That's rare. So guys I hoped you like this chapter! Please review! Until next time, waffles and pancakes!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Alpha: Hey guys got an announcement. Seeing as my previous chapters aren't nearly as long as my earlier ones I will now start posting chapters every other Saturday. That way I have more time to write and come up with ideas.**

**Omega: Good I'm getting sick of these short chapters.**

**Alpha: Well I am too! It's about time I started writing like I did when I first began this story! Well not the ****_very_**** beginning. More like the Fourth chapter when the awesome Piper-Weasley started to help me.**

**Omega: Aw what a moving speech. It makes me want to puke**

**Alpha: Zip it Omega! Alright guys here you go! THE FIFTEENTH CHAPTER!...But first the disclaimer:)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alpha: Annabeth would you do the honors?**

**Annabeth: Sure why not. Alpha does not own the original PJO story or characters. He only owns his characters and story. And Piper-Weasley owns James.**

**Alpha: Thank you Annabeth**

**Annabeth: No problem now let's get to the story**

**Chapter 15**

**Kal's POV**

When I stepped out of the SUV the city took my breath away. I had already known New York was big and I was prepared for that, I lived in Athens after all, but New York wasn't just big. It was big, tall, noisy and fast paced all at the same time. It made me dizzy. If it wasn't for James I might have stood there all day.

"Alright first things first." He said, snapping me out of my awe. "We need to find a ride west. Any ideas?"

"We could get a car and drive there." I suggested.

"Kal, none of us can 'legally' drive. Even if we could we don't have enough money for a car."

That was true, although we were supplied with some mortal cash we didn't have enough to buy or even rent a car.

"I could hotwire a car." Nathan said helpfully.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "We are _not_ stealing a car and….wait you know how to hotwire a car? Why wasn't I told about this?!"

"You just said we weren't going to steal a car though."

"That's not what I…oh forget it."

Elizabeth looked at the map that James was holding. "Hmm it's going to be hard."

She sighed and sat down on a bench. Then she shot up. "Wait! I can get us a car!"

"You can?" James and I said simultaneously.

"Yeah! My step-brother works at an auto shop in the city! We can have him drive us!"

"Um does your step-brother even know you're a demigod?"

"Of course, I told him myself."

"And he believed you?"

"Yeah! Well there was a monster there to prove it, but yes he knows."

"Will he be willing to drive us that far though?" James asked hopefully.

"There's only one way to find out!"

We took a taxi to get us to the auto shop. When we got there we found a guy with short black hair working on a car. "Stupid engine…maybe I should just get a new one…"

"Chris?" Elizabeth said tapping on the guy's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" He turned around and all it took was one look at Elizabeth to make his face break into a massive smile. "Elizabeth!" He shouted before he scooped her up into a bear hug. "This is awesome! How's my little sister doing?"

"C-Chris! Can't...breathe!" Elizabeth choked. He put her down and Elizabeth took in a deep breath.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" The guy, Chris, asked. His blue eyes were filled with excitement. He looked at the rest of us. "And who are you friends?"

"Chris this is Kal, James, and Nathan, their demigods too."

"Nice to meet you guys! And girl." He added. "So what brings you to the city?"

"A prophecy." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"We're here on account of a quest." Elizabeth explained.

"A quest? Please tell me you didn't bring the monsters with you."

"Very funny. No we didn't, but we do need your help."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"We need to get as far west as we can, which would be California, and we need a ride." Elizabeth said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"So you need me to drive you to California?" He summed up.

"Please?"

He sighed. "I don't think I could get you all the way there."

Elizabeth's face dropped. "Oh…"

I understood her disappointment. Without a ride, we would have to get there on foot and that would take forever.

Suddenly Chris perked up. "Hold on. Would it help if I gave you a ride as far as I could? I mean that's better than nothing right?"

I looked at Elizabeth and the others.

"I'm cool with that." James said.

"Ditto." Nathan answered.

"Well then I guess that's settled." Elizabeth said, her smile returning.

Chris grinned. "Awesome. We can leave in awhile. If I'm going to be driving you guys far then we're going to need some cash."

"You get paid today?" I asked curiously.

"No. But I can convince the boss to give me my check early."

Elizabeth grinned. "You're the best." She told him, giving him a hug.

Chris smiled. "I know. You guys can just hang around here for a bit okay?"

"Got it."

Chris walked back over to the car he was working on before and started to work on it again.

**Silvia's POV**

"Stupid hellhounds." I muttered, wrapping a cloth around my newly received wound. I took out my map. "I should be close to him…Unless he's gone somewhere else? No that's not like him." I folded up the map and put it in my pocket. So far I had fought my way through hellhounds, a Cyclops, and monsters I didn't even know existed. If he wasn't here I would explode.

The sound of a branch snapping brought me out of my thoughts. I unsheathed my celestial bronze dagger. I listened carefully to try and locate where the sound had come from. I heard some leaves crunching to my left. Instinctively I threw my dagger at the sound. I heard a familiar voice yell in pain. I ran to where I threw the dagger and found him.

"Owie…" The giant creature said rubbing where the dagger hit. The dagger was still lodged in his arm.

"I am so sorry Rog! I didn't know it was you!" I apologized, pulling the dagger out of his arm. He winced as I finished pulling I finished pulling it out. "It's okay" he said.

"It's good to see you again. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Took me awhile to get back."

"Did you have fun?" He asked politely.

I managed a little smile. "Y-yes I did."

He clapped his hands. "Good! Did you bring your friend back?"

I looked at the ground. "No…no I didn't. The fool's is too stupid and stubborn to see that he's making a huge mistake."

Rog tried to comfort me my patting my back, but he ended up knocking me down.

"Rog is sorry!" He cried pulling me back up.

"It's okay Rog it was an accident"

"Is Silvia okay?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't cry okay?"

He sniffed and nodded.

"Alright let's get back to the hideout. I need to make some plans." I looked at Rog up and down. "And I think I need to make you another sizing potion. That last one's wearing off."

Rog nodded and we headed to our hideout.

**James's POV**

Sitting in Chris's car while he drove us west to who-knows-where wasn't exactly exciting. Kal Nathan and I sat in the back playing rock-paper-scissors, and hangman while Elizabeth and her step brother talked in the front. We had a long way to go. We'd probably get attacked my monsters a lot. Not to mention we don't even know what we're facing. I grinned. Couldn't ask for a better quest.

**?'s POV**

"They just can't stay still can they?" I grumbled. "Looks like I'm going to need some transportation."

**Alpha: Well that was awesome! A lot of suspence in this one!**

**Omega: I could tell.**

**Kal: UGGHHHH! Why do you always have to have a cliff hanger?!**

**Alpha: Because it's fun to make people stay in suspence. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had a hard time finding time to write last week. Anyway Review please:) Until next time Waffles and pancakes! Oh, and happy late fourth of July!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Alpha: Hey everyboddddyyyyyy! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is important! It has a major cliffhanger too! Because I just love keeping you guys in suspense!**

**Omega: Of course you do.**

**Alpha: I know I do. I just said it.**

**Omega: Just get on with the disclaimer…**

**Alpha: Nope I have a message. I'm going to be visiting my uncle so I might not get the next chapter as fast.**

**Omega: Now do the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alpha: Alrightly lets have hmmm…Grover do the disclaimer**

**Grover: What? But you didn't even put me in the story!  
Alpha: I might do it later but for now you're doing the disclaimer.**

**Grover: Fine. Alpha doesn't own the original PJO story or characters. He only owns his story and his characters. And Piper-Weasley owns James.**

**Alpha: Thank you!**

**Chapter 16**

**James's POV**

Our last stop with Chris was Clinton, Iowa. He wasn't too happy about leaving us alone, but he only had enough money to get himself back home. After a lot of convincing he finally decided to go back.

"Be safe guys." He told us before reluctantly driving off. We sat down on a bench to discuss what to do next.

"Hey did anyone else notice something weird?" Kal asked us.

"What?" Nathan said.

"We were driving for at least fourteen hours and not a single monster attacked us."

"Well I guess we're just lucky." Elizabeth shrugged.

"No it's not that. I saw plenty of them on our way here but they didn't attack us." Kal pointed out.

That was true. I had seen several of them too. They looked like they wanted to attack us but it was like something was holding them back.

"That _is_ weird." I agreed. "But the important thing is we aren't dead. Now let's focus on how we are going to get to California."

As we were looking at the map I saw a boy out the corner of my eye. He was walking towards us. He got to where we were and push some of his jet black hair out of his eyes.

"Demigods?" He asked.

"Um…yes…" Kal answered slowly. I elbowed her.

"What?" She whispered.

"You don't just tell people we're demigods." I whispered back.

"Oops."

The guy looked us over. His eyes stopped on Elizabeth.

"Okay," He pointed to Kal then Elizabeth. "Which one of you is the daughter of Poseidon?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Like we're going to answer that."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I now know that one of you is Poseidon's daughter." Either this guy was smart or we are slow.

"What's it matter to you anyway?" Kal questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I'm suppose to help you get to California."

"How do you—"

"I know my stuff." He responded, cutting Elizabeth off.

"And how exactly are you going to 'help' us?" Nathan challenged.

"Well that depends. If one of you can drive I can give you a car to get there." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"I can drive." I volunteered.

"Me too." Nathan added. Kal looked at him funny. "Okay how many other things can you do that I don't know about?"

"Kal focus" Elizabeth chastised.

"So then, do you guys need a ride or are you going to walk to California?" The guy asked impatiently.

"Well I guess we could use a car." Kal answered. We looked at her.

"What? We _do_ need a ride! I'm trying to be helpful."

The guy grinned. "That's is why I am here. Come on, the cars are in a warehouse by the river. By the way my names Trenton.

* * *

When we got to where the warehouse was Kal rushed over to the river.

"Uhh… does she normally do that?" Trenton asked.

"I'll get her. And no, she doesn't." I walked over to her.

"So any particular reason you ran to the river?"

"Actually yes. I've never seen the Mississippi before, but Nathan had told me about it when him and me were back in Athens. It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be."

"Well rivers normally do look bigger than they do on the map." I joked. She laughed. She put her hand in the water.

"Do you think he knows I'm doing this quest?" She suddenly asked.

"He?"

"My dad…" She said staring at the river.

"Oh, well I'm sure he does. I mean he's a god, and they are usually on a know-everything basis."

She smiled. "Thanks James."

She looked back at the others who looked like they were waiting for us.

"I guess we should get going huh?"

"Yeah"

We walked back over to the others and went into the warehouse. We went through several different rooms until we got to this huge garage-like room. There were several of those large metal shelf things, I think they're called industrial shelves, in the room. Most of them had lots of boxes stacked on them which made them look like walls. At the far end of the room was a huge garage door. In the middle of the room were four cars, a black BMW, a dark blue Cadillac, an electric orange Lexus, and a white Altima.

The girls instantly started checking out the cars.

"Well I guess he wasn't lying about the cars." Nathan muttered.

"You don't trust him either?" I whispered to him.

"Not one bit, although the girls seem too." He whispered back.

Trenton turned and grinned at us.

"So you guys see one you like?" He asked.

"Uh… I like the BMW." I answered.

"Ditto." Nathan agreed.

"Well two votes beat two separate votes." He said, nodding his head in the direction of Kal and Elizabeth. Kal looked like she wanted the Cadillac while Elizabeth was saying something about the Lexus.

"I'll go get the keys for you." Trenton offered. He walked to the girls and said something and then walked off to the end of the room and opened a door, probably where the keys were.

The girls walked over to us. "So you guys chose the BMW? I guess that's cool." Elizabeth said even though she didn't look to happy about it.

"Can I drive it?" Kal asked hopefully.

"You don't even have your learners permit in Greece so no." Nathan told her.

"Kal, I don't trust this guy."

"What? Why not?"

"A guy who knows about demigods _and_ our quest shows up and offers us a free car, don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"Well when you put it like that."

"You think he's a monster?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think so…otherwise we'd be dead by now."

"So then what is he?" Kal asked.

"Probably a demigod."

"So then what does he—"

Nathan's sentence was cut short by a loud _thump_ sound. Like a huge footstep.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked nervously, breaking our silence. We heard the noise again, this time louder.

"I don't know, but I don't think that's Trenton." I answered.

"Hide!" Kal grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her behind some boxes. I was about to go with them when Nathan grabbed me and pulled me behind an industrial shelf.

"If we all hid in the same place it'd draw the monster's attention." Nathan whispered to me.

"How do you know it's a monster?"

"You got any better theories?"

He got me there. I looked through a gap between the boxes and the shelf. I couldn't make out what it was, but whatever it was, it was big.

"Maybe we can sneak past it, get the girls, and—"

My plan explanation was cut short by a scream. Nathan and I ran out with our swords, ready to fight. But we were _not_ ready for what we saw. A huge Cyclops was in front of us. And it had Kal and Elizabeth.

**Alpha: HAHA I told you it'd have a major cliffhanger!**

**Kal: I hate it when you do that**

**Alpha: I know you do, that's why I do it!**

**Kal: So how long do we have to wait this time?**

**Alpha: ….that was harsh**

**Nathan: Well you did leave her and Elizabeth in the hands of a Cyclops…literally**

**Alpha: Okay lets do the outro before I get mad. Until next time, Waffles and pancakes!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alpha: I'M BACK EVERYBODDY!**

**Omega: Oh joy**

**Alpha: Hey do you mind? Your stupidity is annoying me.**

**Omega: Oh I'm ****_so_**** sorry**

**Alpha: You should be. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long! On the bright side my trip was fun! On the down side I have to go back to school….on the upside that gives me more time to write chapters! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Alpha: Okay disclaimer time!**

**Chiron: Is it me this time?**

**Alpha: Yes your one of the few people who haven't done the disclaimer**

**Chiron: Okay then. Alpha does not own the original PJO characters and story. He only owns his characters and his story. And Piper-Weasley owns James.**

**Alpha: Thank you!**

**Chiron: Wait shouldn't you pay attention in school instead of writing the chapters?**

**Alpha: DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Chapter 17**

**James's POV**

"Άσε με κάτω σας υπερμεγέθη ένα eyed τέρας! Θα φρικάρει ηλίθιος με έβαλε κάτω τώρα!" Kal shouted at the Cyclops. I'm not exactly sure what she was saying but I recognized a few of those words from the time she shouted at me for taking her journal.

"PUT US DOWN YOU OVERSIZED SMELLY—" Elizabeth let out a string of curse words at the monster.

I noticed something about the Cyclops's eye. It looked clouded, like the Cyclops wasn't completely awake. And the way it was holding Kal and Elizabeth…its arms were stiff, like it wasn't in control of itself.

I shook my head. _Focus, how am I going to get Kal and Elizabeth down?_

Just then the Cyclops started to speak; its voice was deep and rumbly. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE DAUGHTER OF OCEAN?" The Cyclops sounded dull. This Cyclops was definitely strange but that didn't matter right now. That stupid monster just gave me an idea.

"Nathan I've got an idea."

"And that would be?"

"Just follow my lead."

I walked up to the Cyclops, still holding my sword of course.

"So you don't know who the daughter of ocean is? It's so obvious!"

"James what are you doing?" Nathan whispered.

I ignored him. "_She_ is the daughter of ocean." I said pointing to Elizabeth.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

I gave her a look that told her to be quiet.

The Cyclops gaze shifted on Elizabeth. I looked at Nathan, hoping he would understand what I was trying to do. He stared at me blankly. I nodded by head towards Kal.

"Oh! Um…uh no it's not her it's the other girl!" He said hastily, pointing at Kal.

The Cyclops was now looking at Kal.

"No its this one!" I shouted, pointing to Elizabeth once again.

The Cyclops looked at Elizabeth and then back to Kal. It was starting to get confused, which was what I had planned. Nathan and I kept doing this, back and forth. It was definitely confusing the monster but for how long? Hopefully long enough for me to think of something.

"It has to be her because she has a _magic sword_!" Nathan exclaimed, a bit to dramatically. Magic sword? Then I remembered. Kal's bracelet. If she can squeeze the charm it'll transform into her sword, stabbing the Cyclops's hand. But she didn't seem to get the message. I had to keep the Cyclops confused, and get Kal to try and transform her bracelet.

"How does having a _magic sword_ make her the daughter of ocean?" I said loudly.

_Come on, come on._

Suddenly the Cyclops let out a painful cry and let go of Kal. I dashed over to catch her. Luckily I did, though I fell on my behind when I caught her.

I grinned at her. ""So how's your day going?"

"I could do without the Cyclops." She replied.

We got up.

"What about Elizabeth?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm on it!" Nathan assured. He dodged the Cyclops's fist as it smashed the ground.

"James, Kal, get behind those boxes and close your eyes! Elizabeth you do the same…er minus the boxes' part."

"No duh Sherlock!" I pulled Kal behind the boxes and closed my eyes.

"Your eyes closed?" I asked her.

"Yeah, how about yours?"

"Yep."

We waited there, only hearing the Cyclops's fist smashing something metallic. Guess we lost a car.

"James, if all of the cars get destroyed we won't have a way to get to California." Kal whispered. I was about to tell her we'd think of something when a strange feeling washed over me. I felt….nervous. Like _really_ nervous. Almost scared. I think Kal felt it too because she grabbed by hand and held it tight. That made some of the nervousness go away actually.

I heard a terrible, bloodcurdling cry emit from the Cyclops. Then I heard something that sounded like a crash. I guess the Cyclops fell or something.

"Hey it's safe to open your eyes now." Nathan's voice said. I opened my eyes and saw that he had gotten Elizabeth down. I peeked out from behind the boxes and saw the Cyclops on the ground. It looked like it was trying to back away from our direction. It kept looking back at Nathan with horror. I looked at Nathan.

"What did you do?" I asked him, amazed.

"Doesn't matter right now. We need a plan." I noticed his eyes had a red tint to it.

"I can shoot its eye out with my bow!" Elizabeth presented. She reached in her backpack and pulled out her foldable bow. It's made to fold in half so demigods could slip it into their pockets. The Mist doesn't disguise bows as good as it does other weapons since bows are still widely used today. But something didn't look right about this one. Elizabeth started to unfold it and it snapped. Her face turned red with anger. "THAT THING BROKE MY BOW!" She shouted furiously.

I looked at Kal and thought about something. "I have an idea. Nathan, Elizabeth, make sure the Cyclops doesn't destroy all the cars and keep it distracted. Kal stay here with me."

"How is that a plan?" Elizabeth asked.

"It doesn't matter how, what matters is that he has a plan, now move!" Nathan told her.

They ran towards the Cyclops, who was starting to recover from whatever Nathan had done.

* * *

Kal, I need you to use your powers to control the water from the Mississippi and use it to attack the Cyclops."

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"It's the best chance we have to take this thing out."

"James you know I can't control my powers! Don't you remember Capture the Flag?" She sounded terrified and I think I understood why. I think she knows what she can do and she's terrified of that. But right now, we need her.

"Kal, you didn't try to use your powers that time, but this time you are."

"So?"

"So maybe you can control it this time, just don't do anything gigantic okay?"

"But—"

"No but's, you have to do this. If you start to lose control I will snap you out of it and bring you back to reality okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She twisted some of her hair around her finger, like she does when she's nervous. I found it kind of cute.

"Okay," She finally agreed. "I'll try."

I grinned. "You'll do great."

I turned towards the direction of the Cyclops and I held up my sword in a fighting position. I really hope my plan worked. "Dieux nous aident." I muttered.

**Kal's POV**

I am insane, I am _absolutely_ insane. How on earth am I suppose to control my powers, when I don't even know how to use them?

_Focus Kal, you have to do this okay?_

I closed my eyes and thrusted out my hands and focus. I don't know why I stuck my hands out, it just felt right.

I focused on the water of the Mississippi. I could feel it there. I just couldn't control it. I opened my eyes and saw Nathan and Elizabeth fighting the Cyclops, who was now very ticked. I saw James a few feet in front of me ready to fight and he was ready to help me if I lost control. All of my friends were doing something while I stood there and tried to control water. It made me mad. I was _not_ going to just stand here and do nothing. I closed my eyes and focused hard. Very hard. I focused, thinking about the water rising up and attacking the Cyclops.

I felt a tug at my stomach. Just then I heard what sounded like several windows breaking and the sound of rushing water.

"I did it? I did it!" I cheered as the water kept flowing in.

_Focus Kal, I got the water in but now what._

I thought about the water surrounding the Cyclops. The water responded to my thoughts and started to envelope the monster. The Cyclops started to thrash, trying to hits its attacker but all he could hit was water. The Cyclops slowly started to attack with less energy. I could feel it drowning.

I panicked. I didn't want to kill it! Monster or not it is still a living being. Suddenly a shock went through my body.

**James's POV**

I watched as the Cyclops drowned. I looked back Kal grinning. My grin faded when I saw her, she was pale and shaking. I immediately ran to her and started to shake her.

"Kal stop! You can stop now!" I told her.

She blinked a couple time.

"James?" She sounded weak.

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so…"

"Good now come on!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the BMW.

"Elizabeth, Nathan, come on!" I shouted.

Elizabeth showed up a few seconds later. Nathan came shortly after.

"I think these might help us." Nathan held up keys to the car.

"Where did you get those?"

"I just ran to where I saw Trenton go when he said he'd get the keys for us." He tossed me the keys.

"Right lets go." I unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat.

"I call shotgun!" Kal got into the front passenger seat.

"Wait how come you get to drive?" Elizabeth asked as I started the car.

"Because Nathan gave _me_ the keys and neither you nor Kal can drive."

Elizabeth got in the back with Nathan without another word.

"Kal do you remember when we rode in my mom's BMW?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember how to set the GPS?"

"I think so."

"Set it for California"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't read english."

Nathan's face turned red. "Oh…right. Well uh… I'll tell you what to press."

I grinned. "Buckle up." I heard the clicks of their seatbelts and grinned even bigger. I stepped on the gas and shot out of the warehouse's opened garage door. I guess Nathan had opened that too. Why was he so good at this? We shot out of the warehouse and zoomed onto the street. Did I mention that I loved driving fast?

**Trenton's POV**

I walked out of the secret safe room and into the garage. I looked at the Cyclops who was turn into dust. "Well, I didn't expect _that_." I muttered to myself. The Cyclops was just supposed to scare them so they would leave fast. After all they didn't have a lot of time. But I never expected I might lose control of the Cyclops…oh well, at least they didn't die. That girl, Kal, had to have been the daughter of Poseidon. The strange thing is that's she seemed to be able to control a certain extent of her powers. Silvia would want to know this. I grinned. Now I have an excuse to Iris-Message her.

**Alpha: Sooooooo? How'd you guys like it? Make sure to leave a review!**

**Omega: Must you leave a cliff hanger ****_every _****time?**

**Alpha: Yes. I believe I was asked this last chapter.**

**Omega: Whatever.**

**Alpha: Anyways I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Omega: You already said that.**

**Alpha: I know. I'm just getting my point across.**


End file.
